


Сквозь время

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: На бескрайних просторах космоса есть неписаный закон: услышал крик о помощи – узнай, кто тебя зовёт. Может быть и так, что откликнешься напрасно, а можешь найти гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал, например, привет из прошлого и человека, с которым тебе хорошо рядом.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Сквозь время

**Author's Note:**

> Примерный вид станции в изначальном виде: https://ibb.co/vz3sdBp  
> Коридоры: https://ibb.co/f1vxKYf  
> https://ibb.co/WVnW1WV

– Фиксирую сигнал SOS, капитан…

– «Фиксирую сигнал», забудь ты уже о старых привычках, аж тошно.

– Заткнись, Зак, – на мостик, если так можно назвать три покрытых ржавчиной кресла и кусок сетчатого пола между ними, поднялся усталый мужчина, по лицу которого сложно было определить его точный возраст. – Кристина, продолжай.

– На всех частотах, и такой чёткий, словно они у нас по левому борту, – девушка от души стукнула по рябящему терминалу, – только идентификатор какой-то странный.

– Дай посмотрю, – капитан заглянул через плечо Кристине: она не так давно поднялась на борт, как и большинство членов экипажа, всего второй рейс, неудивительно, что мужчина не очень доверял её опыту и знаниям. – Это не корабль, скорее, станция или ремонтная база. Есть приложенное сообщение?

– Насколько я могу судить, нет. Только SOS и подпись.

– Координаты?

– Сейчас, – пальцы девушки бегло пробежались по клавиатуре. – Вот же рухлядь, – шёпотом добавила она, глядя, как техника пытается обработать запрос, и снова «приласкала» терминал, пытаясь добиться более чёткой картинки.

– Если я правильно понимаю, – капитан всё ещё следил за её действиями, – то лететь к точке около трёх часов. Штурман, как там тебя? А, неважно. Посмотри, сильно курс менять придётся, если пойдём на сигнал?

Означенный штурман бросил на капитана тяжёлый взгляд, уже не пытаясь повторять своё имя, всё равно ему на этом корыте только до следующей точки лететь, а там уже ждёт нормальный корабль, на который он по своей дурости опоздал в прошлом порту, но мысли не мешали мужчине делать необходимые вычисления.

– Сигнал прямо по курсу.

– Кэп, это точно судьба, прибавим скорости?

– Не дёргай это скорбное корыто, Зак, а то вообще никуда не долетим. Ладно, раз сигнал по курсу, то посмотрим, что судьба принесла, – капитан наконец отлепился от спинки кресла связиста. – Позовёте, когда что-нибудь будет в прямой видимости.

– Не вопрос, кэп.

Тяжёлые шаги капитана удалялись прочь, оставляя троицу на мостике, нашедшую новую тему для спора – следить за маршрутом.

Капитан не спешил сообщать о полученном сигнале ещё кому-то: чаще вот такие крики о помощи в глубинах космоса были лишь маяками среди обломков, такие в теории могли работать пару веков, а отключить их было уже некому. Если бы дело происходило ближе к торговым маршрутам, тогда другое дело, можно было и скорость прибавить, но вот здесь, куда только такие неудачники, как они, и забираются, спасать явно некого. Вернувшись в каюту, мужчина вновь занялся тем, от чего его оторвало сообщение с мостика – планированию того, как умудриться свести концы с концами и не оставить корабль в ближайшем космопорту как плату за посадку и забор воздуха. С каждым годом ему всё труднее удавалось держаться на плаву, не было ни удачных сделок, ни нормального экипажа – так, наёмники от порта до порта, только Зак вот задержался, да техник четвёртый рейс сидит в своей каморке, толку от него, конечно, корабль и так на ладан дышит. Цифры не сходились, деньги найти было негде, и как следствие всего этого, настроение капитана упало ниже некуда, так что сообщению с мостика он даже обрадовался, хоть больше и как возможности отвлечься от собственных скверных дел.

– Кэп, смотри, какая красавица нас зовёт, – Зак улыбался во все зубы, а вот капитан только поморщился: почти весь обзорный экран занимала космическая станция, кажется, ровесница его корабля, настолько же обшарпанная и побитая жизнью, и рядом не было планеты, на орбите которой она могла бы висеть, как и хоть каких-нибудь признаков жизни.

– Сканировали?

– Слабое излучение от реактора и полная тишина в эфире, кроме, конечно, этого, – Кристина отключила наушники, и в рубке раздался писк, который ни один разумный бы ни с чем не перепутал – три точки, три тире, три точки, и так по кругу.

– Выключи, – рявкнул капитан: не любил он этот звук.

– Как скажете. Я отправила приветственное сообщение на всех частотах – ничего.

– Их шлюз как раз по курсу, а у нас в трюме команда наёмников. Законы космоса, капитан, станция явно мертва, но там может найтись что-то интересное. Деньги бы не помешали.

– Зак! – рявкнул капитан на разговорившегося парня, хоть тот и был по всем статьям прав, только опускаться до мародёрства… С другой стороны, там ведь могут быть люди, которым нужна помощь, они не могут пролететь мимо, опираясь только на показания сканирования, а если наёмники, которых они подхватили на прошлой стоянке, согласятся высадиться на станцию и захватят что-то оттуда, то кому будет плохо? – Подводи к шлюзу, – с обречённым вздохом сказал капитан, – но не стыкуйся, пока я не дам отмашку, если наши пассажиры согласятся, то так и быть, посмотрим, что там внутри. Я ушёл.

– Удачи, кэп, – улыбка Зака не спешила меркнуть, но тональность работы двигателей изменилась – корабль замедлялся.

В трюме было тяжело дышать – старые фильтры, это место не было предназначено для перевозки пассажиров, но занятым своими делами мужчинам казалось всё нипочём – неудивительно, они видели и худшие дыры.

– Что, уже прилетели, старик? – капитану не нравился командир наёмников – слишком хитрым и наглым тот был, и не только ему, к слову, но такие всегда находят выгодные контракты и знают, как выбить большую оплату, пусть и крови лишней на руках у них тоже хватает.

– Нет, мы SOS поймали.

– И что с того? В этой дыре никто и не узнает, полетели мимо, на твоём корыте и так места нет.

– Это космическая станция, с виду вполне целая, даже реактор активен, – намекнул капитан, почти видя, как в глазах наёмника мелькают цифры будущей прибыли.

– Восемьдесят на двадцать, и твой медик идёт с нами.

– Грир? – окликнул его один из прислушивающихся к разговору. – Может, ну его, неохота по дохлой станции лазить.

– Не отказывайся от сокровища, которое само в руки пришло, Деон, я когда-нибудь вас подводил?

– Все бывает в первый раз, – неохотно ответил ему названный, но больше спорить не стал, а Грир вновь вернулся к разговору с капитаном:

– Так что?

– Я поговорю с Нейлом, – ответил капитан, хотя отпускать парня с этими не хотелось совершенно, но понятно было, что на других условиях они его просто пошлют.

– Ага, а мы пока оружие проверим, и скажи своей язве-связистке, пусть подключит наши коммуникаторы к сети.

– Скажу, готовьтесь, – капитан ещё раз осмотрел наёмников и вышел прочь, поднимаясь на палубу выше – туда, где обитал медик. – Нейл! Разговор есть! – постучав в дверь каюты, крикнул он.

– Не заперто. Что случилось? – медик оторвался от коммуникатора и посмотрел на вошедшего капитана.

– Сигнал SOS, – тот решил не говорить всей правды: парень явно не производил впечатления того, кто одобрит попытку наживы. – Наёмники согласились высадиться, но им не помешал бы медик, поможешь?

– Откуда сигнал? Корабль, станция? Сканирование что-нибудь показало? – по-деловому чётко уточнил Нейл.

– Старая станция, – ругнувшись про себя, ответил капитан: неужели его медик оказался из тех флотских штучек, что частенько участвуют во всяких учениях, да и в реальных спасательных операциях тоже? – Реактор почти заглушен, живых при первом сканировании нет, но у нас слабые сенсоры, удивительно, как они вообще работают.

– Понятно. Идёт вся банда? – медик задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Да, вся. Что-то не так?

– Нет, всё в порядке. Когда стыковка?

– Мы уже готовы, осталось только разобраться со связью, минут десять максимум. Если нужно больше, то говори.

– Нет, мне хватит времени. Буду у шлюза через десять минут, – Нейл встал и, больше не обращая внимания на капитана, открыл встроенный шкаф, извлекая из него сумку и какие-то упаковки – ничего из этого явно не было среди давно списанного оборудования корабля. Капитан не стал задерживаться: ему ещё со связью разобраться нужно было и убедиться, что стыковка пройдёт успешно.

На мостике оживлённо обсуждали станцию: ещё бы, молодёжь, наверное, и не видела такой древности – сейчас на орбитах в основном крутились планетообразные сфероиды или диски с несколькими жилыми уровнями, но не звёзды – устаревшая и неудобная конструкция из пяти-восьми коридоров-лучей, заканчивающихся шлюзами с одной стороны и входящих в центральный шар с другой. Определить, сколько изначально лучей было у этой станции, не получалось – часть была снесена напрочь, пусть кто-то и успел аварийно задраить люки. Зак без разрешения капитана запустил старенький зонд – конечно, далеко тот забраться не мог, но ближайшие шлюзы вполне можно было увидеть.

– Возвращай, – прикрикнул на парня капитан, – не хватало ещё загубить его среди мусора. Кристина, настрой связь с коммуникаторами наёмников и нашего медика.

– А он-то что там забыл? – пробурчала девушка, принимаясь за дело.

– А вдруг кому-то помощь потребуется?

– На этом куске железа? Не смешите, капитан. Сами же знаете, что там людей нет…

Пилот вскрикнул, и все взгляды мгновенно обратились к нему, а точнее, к изображению, что поступало с зонда: в кадре среди обломков медленно кружилось тело – вытянутые словно в попытке защититься или дотянуться до чего-то руки, яркие алые пятна на серебристой ткани, сеть трещин на визоре – казалось, ещё миг, и можно будет увидеть того, кого она скрывает…

– Это скафандр, – припечатал капитан, обрывая напряжённое молчание. – Пустой скафандр устаревшего образца с полустёртой эмблемой торгового флота. Видимо, когда соседний шлюз снесло, его сорвало со стойки. Зак, заканчивай с этим балаганом, возвращай зонд и стыкуйся. Кристина?

– Связь готова, капитан.

– Я в шлюз. Зак, сообщишь, когда закончишь со стыковкой и проверишь коридор.

– Обязательно, кэп, – бодро откликнулся пилот, загоняя зонд и вновь сосредотачиваясь на управлении кораблём.

В это время медик закончил собирать свой «тревожный чемоданчик» и пошёл по направлению к шлюзу. Скорее всего, на этой станции нет никого живого, но он должен удостовериться, что это так, лично. К тому же Нейлу не было необходимости рассчитывать только на сенсоры органики: у него был слабый эмпатический дар – какое-никакое, а подспорье в его работе, что выручало не раз.

– Какие люди, – Нейл за весь рейс всего несколько раз видел пассажиров – перед стартом, во время обязательной проверки и один раз столкнулся рядом с каютой, что заменяла местным тренажёрный зал – весьма убогое зрелище, но медик старался не судить других, и вот теперь ему придётся находиться рядом с этими людьми неизвестно сколько времени. – Рад видеть в нашем обществе, – командир, или кто он там у них был, явно пытался добиться от Нейла реакции на своё замечание – он и в прошлые встречи цеплялся и весьма грубо шутил.

– Сцедить у вас ещё пол-литра крови? – поднял бровь медик. – Только попросите, такого коктейля с отравой я давно не видел.

– Для тебя старались, док.

– Грир, – появившийся капитан оборвал этот обмен любезностями, – мы у шлюза станции, скоро пилот даст отмашку. Мы не знаем, есть ли там гравитация и работает ли хоть частично система жизнеобеспечения, наш техник подключится к системам после стыковки.

– Предлагаешь нам подождать, старик? – хмыкнул наёмник. – У нас скафандры и магнитные подковки, так что прорвёмся. Но если будет возможность улучшить условия, то скажем твоему технику спасибо.

– Кэп, стыковка окончена, коридор безопасен, – раздался по громкой связи голос Зака.

– Мы тоже готовы, – опуская щиток шлема, хмыкнул Грир. – Так ведь, ребята?

Наёмники вразнобой ответили – в большинстве своём матерно, но явно согласно.

Нейл неуловимо поморщился, но на его голосе это не отразилось:

– Если найдёте выжившего или кажущегося таким – сразу сообщайте мне, не стоит проходить мимо, даже если рядом есть что-то, что можно прибрать к рукам. Вы поняли? – обвёл он наёмников довольно тяжёлым взглядом.

– Лучше бы волновался, чтобы мы тебя там случайно не забыли, – огрызнулся Грир, которому явно не по вкусу пришлась попытка навязать своё мнение, но, впрочем, это было пустое возмущение, наёмники старались не задаваться лишний раз с врачами, так что можно было не сомневаться – просьбу он выполнит. – Щиток закрой, а ты, старик, выйди прочь на всякий случай.

Капитана не нужно было просить дважды, он тут же покинул стыковочную зону и для верности задраил за собой дверь с помощью механического замка.

– Техник отчитался, – голос Кристины прозвучал прежде, чем наёмники успели покинуть корабль. – Гравитация есть, система жизнеобеспечения работает только в центральном шаре, так что если искать выживших, то там.

– Спасибо за информацию, – сразу же отозвался Нейл, вспоминая, как устроены переходы в подобных станциях. Вроде ничего необычного, шлюз к шлюзу – жёсткая сцепка, к тому же корабль – почти ровесник станции, так что сложностей быть не должно.

– Открываем, и пошли, – немного напряжённо сказал Грир, и стоявший ближе других к двери наёмник ударил по кнопке открытия. Дождавшись, пока выровняется давление, люди, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, пошли вперёд.

Шлюз не пострадал, можно даже сказать, что он был даже в лучшем состоянии, чем на их корабле, а вот миновав двери, ведущие в основной коридор, они смогли увидеть настоящий облик станции – тусклое тревожное освещение не давало толком света, больше теней, и вызывало желание постоянно оглядываться, словно краем глаза видишь движение. Некоторые панели были вскрыты, виднелись следы поспешного ремонта, недалеко от шлюза виднелась сделанная на скорую руку скрутка проводов, из которой то и дело били искры, чуть впереди с потолка свисали открытые, а то и сорванные с креплений панели.

– Что-то я начинаю сомневаться, что мы найдём здесь что-нибудь толковое, – буркнул Грир, – но зато с доктором прогуляемся. Вперёд, ребята. Если я всё правильно помню, по бокам коридора скоро будут каюты для экипажей, посмотрим, что там.

Нейл шёл, прислушиваясь не к реальным звукам, а к своим ощущениям – помимо людей рядом, на краю восприятия тихо-тихо зудело что-то слабое – то ли оно слишком далеко, то ли это не совсем живой человек, с подобным медик ещё не сталкивался. Что ж, если там и правда есть выжившие, они не зря заглянули сюда.

Чем дальше мужчины шли по коридору, тем больше вокруг было следов разрушений, каюты в большинстве своём были закрыты, а на панелях горел сигнал, свидетельствующий о разгерметизации, так что трогать двери никто не решался, а в тех, в которые всё же можно было заглянуть, не было ничего ценного, лишь оставленные личные вещи как признак спешных сборов. Наёмники хмурились и переругивались между собой: им всё меньше нравилась эта затея, но они всё ещё не были готовы повернуть назад.

Станцию тряхнуло, словно в неё врезалось что-то крупное, или она вздрогнула, очнувшись ото сна. Нейл почувствовал необъяснимый приступ страха и начал озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, откуда могло прийти это чувство.

– Вперёд! – рявкнул Грир: у них за спинами несколько секций раскрылись, словно консервная банка под ножом, вытягивая в пространство мелкий мусор и грозя захватить с собой и наёмников, так что спорить никто не стал, они лишь поспешили к маячащим впереди открытым дверям в основные помещения станции. Пол трясся, что уж было причиной – повреждение или прогремевший где-то недалеко взрыв – неизвестно, да и не задавались люди этим вопросом, они бежали вперёд, надеясь успеть оказаться в безопасности.

– Аварийные створки закрываются! Ходу!

Один из наёмников запнулся о вздыбившееся покрытие пола и упал почти у двери, Нейл, попытавшийся было помочь, был схвачен за загривок и буквально заброшен в другой коридор, так и не поняв, кому обязан такой помощью. А вот упавший явно запаздывал, щель между створками становилась все меньше.

– Ты не пройдёшь! – крикнул Грир. – Оставайся там.

Но его не послушались, наёмник ринулся вперёд, в последний момент опять теряя равновесие, словно кто-то поставил ему подножку, и падая. Его пытались вытащить, вот только сначала тот зацепился оружейным поясом, а в следующий миг его уже сдавило створками.

– Твою мать! Ну зачем ты полез! – рявкнул Грир, подхватывая какую-то железку и вставляя её между продолжающими неотвратимо смыкаться створками. – Деон, попробуй открыть, – названный тут же поспешил к терминалу, что-то лихорадочно нажимая в попытке договориться с аварийным протоколом станции, остальные пытались удержать дверь, а застрявший тихо скулил от боли – у него не было сил даже на крик. Нейл тоже не мог оставаться в стороне: да, ситуация сложная, отжать аварийную дверь не в силах человеческих, но вдруг получится хоть как-то выйти из положения, так что стоит не допустить смерти человека от болевого шока – медик старался не думать о внутренних повреждениях и травме позвоночника, что тот уже мог получить, не время.

Деон долбанул по панели, чуть ли не разламывая её, и покачал головой, поймав взгляд Грира. Нейлу показалось, что тот сейчас готов волосы на себе рвать от бессилия, вот только скафандр мешал.

– В сторону, – рявкнул Грир: решение уже было принято. Наёмники не спорили, а вот медик не готов был сдаваться. – Я сказал, прочь! – гораздо тише и от этого страшнее добавил мужчина и, не дожидаясь реакции, отшвырнул Нейла в сторону с такой силой, что тот впечатался в противоположную стену, после этого Грир достал оружие и всадил несколько зарядов в затылок застрявшему. – Лучше так, чем ждать, пока дверь перерубит его пополам, когда справится с железкой, – объяснил он бросившимся к нему наёмникам.

– Мы могли бы попробовать что-то другое! – от потасовки Деона удерживал только скафандр, через его защиту сложно причинить боль.

– Ты сам сказал, что ничего нельзя сделать, а дверь бы мы никогда не отжали. Он должен был послушаться меня и не лезть! Сам виноват, нужно было и не пытаться помочь ему. Твою мать, Деон, ты и сам бы это сделал, когда бы он начал орать громче, так что сейчас-то святошу корчишь! Все успокоились. Мы отрезаны от корабля, нужно искать другой путь.

Нейл пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь и прогоняя последний вопль чужого угасшего сознания, и оттолкнулся от стены. Как бы ни было тяжело признавать это, но Грир был прав, двери им не по зубам, а тяжелораненого наёмники с собой не потащат, как и не позволят медику остаться с ним. Грир тем временем связался с кораблём и коротко обрисовал ситуацию, капитан ответил, что они отстыковались после того, как часть коридора обвалилась, чтобы луч не утянул с собой их скорбное корыто. Теперь оставалось только проверить возможность возвращения отряда через другие лучи, которые стоит предварительно исследовать, чтобы история не повторилась, а корабль будет ждать отмашки.

Закончив разговор, Грир перевёл дыхание и обратился к всё ещё находящимся на взводе наёмникам:

– Этот коридор как раз ведёт к развилке, не знаю, как вам, а мне не хочется лишнее время проводить здесь, так что сделаем так. Деон, берёшь четверых и проверяешь левый коридор, остальные и доктор со мной – осматривать правый, держим связь, никуда не лезем, задача – выбраться со станции. Всё понятно? Тогда вперёд.

Спорить никто не стал, да и с чего бы? Желание убраться из опасной зоны было общим для всех.

Чуть дальше по коридору виднелась открытая дверь, там явно ещё осталась парочка рабочих ламп основного освещения, которые то подключались, то отключались, освещая участок пола.

– Что это за хрень? – выдохнул кто-то, когда они подошли ближе – на полу виднелись подтеки засохшей крови, наёмники не могли перепутать её ни с чем другим.

– Станция явно аварийная, неудивительно, что кто-то здесь подох, – бросил Грир. – Не наше дело, давайте вперёд.

Нейл, проходя мимо пятен, вздрогнул: ему показалось, что он слышит просьбу о помощи, но в коридоре, кроме них, никого не было. Может, это его дар так реагирует на место чьей-то смерти? Или здесь всё-таки есть ещё кто-то живой, просто его слышно только так – с помощью эмоций?

– Док, не тормози, – окликнул его Деон, – там точно никому твоя помощь не нужна.

– Иду, – мрачно ответил Нейл, подавив желание обернуться: за спиной сломался упор, которым пытались отжать двери. Он готов был поклясться, что слышал тихий стон после этого, а сейчас увидел тень, метнувшуюся мимо них дальше по коридору. Решив, что это нервы или воображение разыгралось, Нейл поспешил за наёмниками: оставаться здесь, чтобы разобраться в себе, не хотелось, лучше думать о подобном в безопасности корабля.

Створка двери, что отделяла их от развилки, оказалась прорезана как раз по центру так, что человек в штурмовом, негромоздком скафандре, подобном тем, что были надеты на команде, мог легко пройти. Наёмники переглянулись: они явно знали, что за оружие могло оставить подобный след.

– Нет, – сказал Грир замешкавшимся товарищам, – кому бы нужно было штурмовать это корыто, к тому же пытались выйти, а не войти. Спокойнее.

– В том-то и дело, что выйти, а мы, получается, как раз стремимся туда, откуда люди сбежать пытались.

– Вил, не гони пургу, – на этот раз разговорившегося одёрнул Деон, – плавили тьму лет назад, так что от чего бы ни пытались сбежать люди, оно давно или подохло, или перестало работать. У нас всё равно нет выбора, топлива в скафандрах нет, сам знаешь, так что долететь до корабля через ближайшую дыру в обшивке не получится. Остаётся только стыковка, так что хорош психовать и пошёл вперёд.

Наёмник ещё что-то пробурчал, но больше спорить не стал. Люди по одному пробрались через проём и, быстро определившись, кто с кем идёт, разделились на две группы.

– Связь держим постоянно, тому, кто вырубит передатчик, лично голову откручу, – напоследок пригрозил Грир, и после недавнего убийства застрявшего ни у кого не возникало сомнений, что угрозу он свою выполнит. – Обратите внимание не только на состояние лучей, но и того коридора, по которому сейчас пойдём, если встретится завал или разгерметизация, не пробуем пробираться, сразу возвращаемся. Не рискуем. Всё, расходимся. Деон, – он коснулся своего шлема там, где был передатчик, как бы говоря, что всегда на связи, – удачи.

Этот коридор был уже, но сохранился явно лучше, даже освещение горело нормальное, пусть и тускло, далеко впереди виднелись открытые двери лифта – кажется, створки заклинило, а может, они просто были обесточены – и очередной поворот, скрывающий продолжение пути. Отзвук от магнитных подковок в тишине казался слишком громким, а ещё отражался от стен, создавая ощущение, что за ними идёт ещё кто-то. Один из наёмников постоянно оглядывался, то и дело хватаясь за оружие.

– Вил, хватит дёргаться, – рявкнул на него Грир.

– Ты не понимаешь, – лицо мужчины за щитком было бледным, а на лбу виднелись бисеринки пота, – здесь явно есть ещё кто-то.

– Твоё разыгравшееся воображение здесь есть.

– Да нет же, вот опять. Мы все остановились, так чьи шаги я слышу?

– Второй части команды через связь, – со вздохом ответил Грир. – Включи мозги, мне ещё твоей паники не хватало, – высказавшись, он пошёл вперёд, остальные потянулись за ним, да и его собеседник не задержался, лишь ещё раз оглянулся назад.

Спустя ещё пару минут по внутренней связи донеслись выкрики и отзвуки стрельбы.

– Деон, что у вас там происходит? – крикнул Грир, но собеседнику было не до него, он пытался успокоить своих людей.

– Она здесь, – кажется, звуки выстрелов окончательно выбили Вила из равновесия, он смотрел куда-то за спину остальных и пятился прочь, – здесь. Она нашла меня.

– Мать твою, успокойся! – Грир попытался перехватить мужчину, но не успел, тот перестал пятиться и, отвернувшись от мнимой опасности, со всех ног бросился вперёд по коридору прямо в открытую шахту лифта. Спустя несколько секунд по связи донёсся его болезненный хрип.

Нейл, уже чувствуя панические вопли в своём личном эфире, беззвучно выругавшись, добежал до дверей и осторожно заглянул вниз, придерживаясь за створку. Рядом появился Грир, которому хватило одного взгляда, чтобы принять решение.

– Оставь, он не жилец, – Вил действительно выглядел не очень хорошо: внизу в шахте хватало покорёженной арматуры, на которую наёмник буквально насадился, – скафандр порван, да и раны слишком серьёзные. К тому же у нас нет тросов такой длины, да и не полезу я за этим придурком.

Нейл на секунду прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.

– Придурок он или нет, но Вил – часть вашего отряда, – понимая, что уговаривать бесполезно, медик вздохнул и, бросив последний взгляд вниз, отошёл на шаг. – Хотя бы не заставляй его мучиться.

– Предлагаешь и этого пристрелить? У него есть оружие, сам справится, – припечатал Грир, – а у меня хватает других дел. Деон, что у вас случилось? – по общей связи уже не слышно было выстрелов.

– Фейт начал палить в белый свет, остальные, не разобравшись, к нему присоединились, – отчитался тот. – Представляешь, говорит, что видел солдат из той дыры рядом с Адхилом, и откуда бы им здесь взяться?

– Да уж, знатный глюк, – хмыкнул Грир. – Мы Вила потеряли, он тоже какую-то ересь нёс.

– Подожди, но его канал активен…

– Я говорю, мы его потеряли.

– Понял, – наёмник явно был недоволен, но спорить или убеждать не стал. – Мы продолжаем идти.

– Мы тоже, – бросил Грир, отрубая от общей сети коммуникатор оставшегося в шахте Вила: ни к чему слушать его стоны, которые, кажется, стали громче. – Больше ни у кого никаких видений нет? А то я сразу облегчу ваши мучения.

Наёмники, переглянувшись, пробурчали что-то отрицательное, а Нейл, сцепив зубы, попытался отрешиться от криков в его голове, становившихся всё громче – да, связь отключили, но Вил был ещё жив и боялся даже не боли и подступающей смерти, а чего-то иного. С горем пополам у медика это получилось, и он, стараясь не смотреть на Грира, пошёл дальше по коридору.

Им повезло, что станция была не очень большой – на одной из современных путь от шлюза до шлюза пешком занял бы полдня, а здесь они должны были уложиться в час, если не будет больше непредвиденных обстоятельств. Команды переговаривались между собой, делясь впечатлениями, но пока картина была примерно одинаковая – умеренные повреждения и никакой угрозы обрушений. Вот только чем дальше они шли, тем больше было следов идущего здесь когда-то боя – следы крови, обугленные пятна от зарядов на стенах, но не было даже намёков на тела, словно кто-то всё убрал, но зачем? Выжившие были благородней того же Грира и не хотели оставлять павших, или дело в другом? А ещё Нейл постоянно слышал какой-то тихий то ли стон, то ли плач – не по связи, а мысленный, но и закрываться тоже не спешил – вдруг всё-таки он реален? И наёмники тревожно озирались, словно ожидая нападения: весь их опыт подсказывал, что здесь опасно, но ничего не происходило, и это действовало на нервы сильнее, чем открытое противостояние.

Вскоре с командой связался капитан корабля, он предупредил, что ядро станции ведёт себя странно, словно кто-то пытается запустить его на большую мощность. Эта новость тоже не очень порадовала: отчего-то не возникало и тени сомнений, что этот кто-то не рад гостям.

До нужного ответвления оставалось совсем недалеко, когда дорогу им преградило частично обрушившееся внутреннее перекрытие. Грир связался с Деоном – возвращаться было бы глупо, ведь они почти у цели, да и перебраться не составило бы труда, так что, посовещавшись, наёмники всё же решили продолжить путь. Грир немного отстал, уточняя у собеседника особенности пройдённого ими маршрута, так что через преграду перебирался последним. Он как раз был среди торчащих в разные стороны тонких проволок арматуры, когда станцию тряхнуло, и дальше всё случилось буквально за несколько секунд: шланг от баллона с воздухом перерезало начисто, да и в скафандре появилась парочка лишних прорех. Грир успел выбраться, смог даже воспользоваться заплатой, закрывая самое обширное повреждение, а потом упал, задыхаясь.

Стоит признать, что оставшиеся наёмники оказались благороднее своего командира, они вытащили его на свободный участок пола, пусть и недостаточно быстро. Дальше дело было за Нейлом: Грир не дышал, и, если честно, медик не чувствовал в нем даже отблеска жизни, но всё же не стал сдаваться. Откинуть щиток, надеть кислородную маску на лицо, положить небольшой приборчик на грудь – хорошо, что он есть, а то пришлось бы изо всех сил давить на грудину, пытаясь заставить сердце биться. Пока техника делала свою работу, Нейл воспользовался ремкомплектом Грира, закрывая все прорехи в скафандре и попутно проверяя, нет ли повреждений на теле. В последнюю очередь он занялся воздушным шлангом – тот был срезан чисто, словно лезвием, но медик даже представить не мог, какой материал мог сделать подобное, ведь оплётка была сверхпрочной, но его удивление не мешало закончить с работой и запустить диагностику скафандра. От стены к наёмнику метнулась тень, заставив отшатнуться, и тут же прибор подал сигнал – сердце Грира забилось, чего Нейл уже и не ожидал. Маска на миг словно изморозью покрылась, и сквозь неё Нейл с изумлением увидел, как через черты лица Грира проступили совсем иные, как распахнулись глаза с полопавшимися от нехватки кислорода сосудами, меняя цвет с невнятно-серого на льдисто-голубой, а потом пришедший в себя мужчина, которого уже не хотелось называть наёмником, сделал глубокий вдох, снял кислородную маску, улыбнулся Нейлу, на секунду приложив палец к губам, и опустил щиток. Оторопев, медик даже замер на миг, прислушиваясь к своему дару, но от «Грира» не чувствовалось угрозы, так что Нейл молча закончил осмотр и, собрав оборудование, встал.

– Всё в порядке, – проронил он, обращаясь к стоявшим рядом двоим наёмникам. – Дайте вашему командиру ещё пару минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя.

– Я в норме, – отмахнулся тот, садясь, – да и до места осталось недалеко.

С трудом, но мужчина поднялся на ноги, двигаясь при этом, как кукла на нитях неумелого марионеточника, и, сделав шаг, схватился за бок: кажется, под той самой первой заплаткой, которую успел прилепить ещё Грир, оказалась рана. Нейл дёрнулся было к нему – чисто рефлекторно, но на полпути понял, что сейчас неподходящее место для оказания полноценной помощи, а значит, до того времени, как они выберутся с этого практически кладбища, он ничего сделать не сможет. Нахмурившись, медик оценивающе посмотрел на «Грира» – мужчина вроде выровнялся, по-прежнему прижимая руку к боку – и решил, что тот точно дотянет до нормальных условий.

– Все в порядке, док? – улыбка была незнакомой, какой-то незавершённой, что ли, словно наёмник не мог справиться с лицевыми мышцами, при этом его свободная рука достаточно чётко опустилась на рукоять импульсного пистолета.

– Как себя чувствуете? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Нейл. – Проникающее или просто глубокий порез? Не хотелось бы оставить в этих коридорах ещё кого-то, тут и так крови достаточно.

– Полностью с тобой согласен, достаточно крови. А мой порез легко будет залатать на корабле, не стоит волноваться, лучше поторопимся. Осталась всего пара минут неспешным шагом.

Нейл посмотрел на двоих оставшихся наёмников, довольно нервно оглядывавшихся по сторонам – кажется, и они видели что-то, недоступное ему, и не поняли, что только что произошло, и, решив отложить на время все непонятности этой станции, уточнил:

– Что со второй группой?

– Сейчас узнаем, – всё та же странная улыбка. – Деон? Эй, Деон! – он что-то подкрутил на панели своего скафандра, пытаясь улучшить сигнал, но добился только усиления помех, через которые с трудом, но всё же пробился голос возглавляющего вторую команду:

– Нас отрезало… Грир… слы… луч в порядке… но вы не пройдёте, а мы не… двоих потеряли… связаться с кораблём… – на этом и без того плохая связь оборвалась.

– Если я верно понял, они нашли выход, потеряв двоих, но при этом не могут связаться с кораблём. Нужно проверить, повезёт ли нам больше, по пути буду пытаться настроить связь, – высказавшись, мужчина пошёл вперёд, явно стремясь покинуть это место. Впрочем, не он один этого хотел, так что возражений не возникло.

Нейл шёл замыкающим, пытаясь понять, что произошло и как к этому относиться. Грир как минимум пережил клиническую смерть, в этом медик был совершенно уверен, да он мог бы поклясться, что тот умер совсем, несмотря на все усилия по реанимации, вот только кто тогда очнулся вместо него? И изменившаяся внешность, странное поведение, другая манера речи… Нейлу было плевать, каким человеком был командир наёмников, сколько крови на его руках, и попытки поддеть его не особо волновали, но вот от этого нечто, вселившегося в Грира, было неизвестно чего ожидать, пусть пока оно и не желает причинить вреда, понимая, что его не спешат выдавать.

Со всех сторон по-прежнему веяло обречённостью и желанием спастись, но всё так же не ощущалось никого живого, кроме них. Задумавшийся Нейл и не заметил, что они дошли до очередной развилки.

– Кажется, нам тоже повезло, да, Грир? – раздался голос одного из оставшихся наёмников, остановившегося у входа в коридор-луч. – Здесь даже освещение обычное. Ты смог связаться с кораблём?

– Нет, пока глухо, – покачал головой тот, подходя ко встроенному в стену терминалу. – Я хочу попробовать использовать станцию как усилитель, а вы оставайтесь на месте.

– Брось, Грир, нужно осмотреть всё, сам же говорил.

– А теперь говорю, оставайтесь на месте. Это старый кусок космического мусора, на котором ничего нельзя принимать на веру. Подождите, пока я не свяжусь с кораблём.

Наёмники переглянулись: с одной стороны, был приказ, а с другой – вот он, выход, пара минут, и они в шлюзе, а значит, почти на корабле, к тому же Грир был прочно занят вознёй с терминалом, да и потом сам же похвалит за рвение. Примерно с такими мыслями они всё же вошли в коридор-луч.

– Стойте! – крикнул «Грир», а потом обречённо выдохнул: – Боже, неужели опять?

Он успел ухватиться за скобу на стене и поймать за руку стоявшего рядом Нейла, прежде чем луч снесло напрочь вместе с успевшими попятиться наёмниками. Спустя пару секунд закрылась аварийная дверь, отсекая их от черноты космоса и панических криков.

– Я должен был знать, что так легко нас не отпустят, – мужчина разжал руки и обессиленно скатился по стене.

– Может, объяснишь, что за хрень тут происходит? – едва не прошипел Нейл, уставший от напряжения последнего получаса и понимавший, что, похоже, выбраться им пока не светит.

– Это не хрень, дорогой мой, это смерть, – хмыкнул так и продолжавший сидеть на полу мужчина, поднимая голову. – А ещё нам нужно убираться отсюда, пока можем, на этой станции мало безопасных мест, но они всё же есть, и остаётся только молиться, чтобы мы успели до них добраться. Не смотри в ту сторону, корабль только что включил двигатели, они спасают свои шкуры. Оставшиеся дружки этого неудачника ещё пытаются бороться, что нам только на руку, стоит признать, но надолго их не хватит.

– То есть пока станция занимается ими, у тебя есть шанс выбраться? – скептически, хоть это и скрывал щиток, посмотрел Нейл на собеседника. – А я тебе на кой, принести жертву последнему переходу? – медик понимал, что шанс выжить у него в сложившейся ситуации невысок, но стоило в этом окончательно убедиться. Пусть «Грир» и попросил тех двоих никуда не лезть и уберёг его от их участи, это не означает, что подобный жест доброй воли повторится.

– Рана не такая пустячная, как я сказал, так что меня нужно будет подлатать. Это на случай, если ты не сможешь поверить в мою добрую волю, – хмыкнул он. – Я не хочу никому смерти и если бы мог, вытащил бы всех, но это невозможно. Попавшие сюда редко уносят ноги, но у нас есть шанс, особенно если мы поспешим. Впрочем, я не тяну тебя за собой, хочешь – иди к тем смертникам, что пытаются спуститься на уровень ниже, чтобы преодолеть обвал. Они уже поняли, что корабль улетел, но не осознали, что обречены, может, вместе у вас что и выйдет.

– Можешь посчитать меня идиотом, но я останусь тут. С тобой шанс выжить явно выше, к тому же я тебя не долечил, – Нейл чувствовал, что собеседник не лжёт, так что, несмотря на желание помочь Деону и остаткам его отряда, он принял такое решение. – И как тебя называть? Гриром язык уже не повернётся.

– Алвис, – ответил тот, – меня зовут Алвис… Как давно я не называл своего имени, оказывается. Пойдём, пока нас не почуяли, придётся немного вернуться и войти в центральный шар, там есть остатки гидропоники, где воздух вполне пригоден для дыхания. Можно будет передохнуть там перед следующим рывком.

Нейл на время задвинул подальше возникшие вопросы и протянул руку, предлагая опереться и встать – судя по всему, бок у Алвиса болел знатно.

– А я, кажется, не прогадал, – хмыкнул тот, принимая помощь и поднимаясь на ноги, – хотя сострадательный доктор – это почти клише.

Нейл по-прежнему молча «слушал эфир», жалея о том, что скафандр не позволяет почувствовать эмоции полноценно, но и такого близкого контакта при полной концентрации хватало для того, чтобы почувствовать боль от раны, некоторую радость – по-видимому, от обретения тела, и по-прежнему полное отсутствие направленной на него агрессии. Наконец медик отмер, выпуская чужую руку, и проронил:

– Идём.

– Что-то в тебе есть странное, – заметил Алвис, – только я понять не могу, что, лёгкое сродство с тем, что здесь творится, или вроде того. Странно, – высказавшись, мужчина быстрым шагом направился обратно по коридору, краем глаза следя, чтобы его спутник не отставал: им нужно было проскочить пару весьма опасных зон, оставалось только надеяться, что получится это сделать, пока наёмников ещё гоняют местные бестелесные обитатели.

– Кто бы говорил, – не удержался от комментария Нейл. – Не станция, а декорации дрянного фильма ужасов.

– Никогда их не любил, всегда чувствовал родство с тем, кто нелепо погибает первым. Собственно, не очень и ошибся, как оказалось, – мужчина грустно улыбнулся, – зато после смерти повезло, – он огляделся, словно пытаясь сориентироваться, а потом подошёл к одной из панелей, умело скручивая её. Взгляду Нейла открылся тёмный провал, который, скорее всего, являлся вентиляционной шахтой. – Придётся ползти, это не очень удобно, зато быстрее, к тому же все время вниз. Если повезёт, то без происшествий доберёмся до центра станции.

– Неудобно – это мягко сказано, скафандры для такого не слишком подходят. Но деваться, как я понимаю, некуда, если хотим выжить… – медик вздохнул и добавил: – Веди, знаток этих катакомб.

– Видел бы ты, в каких гробах мы когда-то пытались протиснуться по подобным лазам, не говорил бы так, – усмехнулся Алвис и, больше не задерживаясь, нырнул в темноту проёма. Нейл услышал его болезненный вскрик: видимо, мужчина задел рану, но это не помешало ему продвинуться вперёд. – Тут ещё и прибор ночного видения в визоре, прям мечта. Не отставай, у нас всё меньше времени.

Медик оглянулся – на секунду показалось, что на него кто-то смотрит – и тоже забрался в шахту.

Прибор ночного видения действительно оказался настоящим спасением, и они споро поползли вперёд и вниз. Тёмный извилистый туннель – не то место, где легко можно сохранять самообладание, особенно если постоянно кажется, что ты не один, кто-то следит за тобой, оценивает шансы, а по связи слышно только тяжёлое дыхание. Казалось, что воздуха недостаточно, хотя датчики утверждали, что все в порядке, медленно подступали паника и ощущение того, что это никогда не закончится, они двигаются по кругу, из которого нет выхода.

– Подожди, – голос Алвиса звучал глухо, – нужно убрать панель, и мы выбрались.

– Понял.

Нейл прикрыл глаза на пару секунд – всё равно вокруг темно, только едва заметный свет впереди пробивался сквозь щели – и подумал, что не зря не хотел отправляться с этой скорбной развалиной, вот только и дальше обитать в том космопорту в ожидании более подходящего корабля не было желания. Вот и полетел, чтобы застрять теперь на этой всеми забытой станции то ли с призраками, то ли ещё с чем, причём один из них в метре от него. От невесёлых мыслей медика отвлёк проблеск света – Алвис всё-таки сумел отодрать панель от стены, так что вскоре они оказались в достаточно большом помещении, кажется, это было чьим-то кабинетом или вроде того.

Алвис подошёл к двери, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

– Кажется, они прикончили наёмников. Я сейчас хуже слышу, но вроде так и есть. Я надеялся, что будет больше времени.

– И что нам теперь делать? – мрачно уточнил Нейл. – До гидропоники добраться успеем, чтобы ты не загнулся прямо тут?

– Должны успеть, здесь оставаться все равно нельзя, это как любезное приглашение на обед. Дай мне минуту перевести дыхание, и пойдём.

– Конечно, – медик в очередной раз помянул недобрым словом неработающую систему жизнеобеспечения и тоже подошёл к двери, приготовившись ждать.

Спустя пару минут дыхание Алвиса выровнялось, он больше не стоял, тяжело привалившись к стене, и явно чувствовал себя лучше.

– Пора, – тихо сказал он, беря Нейла за запястье. – Здесь не всегда стоит говорить, а так я тебя точно не потеряю, – объяснил он, нажимая кнопку открытия двери.

Следующий час они бродили по сети коридоров, как казалось Нейлу, бесцельно: Алвис то и дело замирал, прислушиваясь, а потом мог резко свернуть совершенно в другую сторону или повернуть обратно. Он словно играл с кем-то невидимым в прятки, которые закончились у очередной покорёженной двери со следами кровавых отпечатков. Нейл не думал, что они повернут туда, не казалось это место хоть частично безопасным, но Алвис решительно протиснулся в щель, и у медика не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. Небольшой тамбур и новая дверь, на этот раз целая и полностью рабочая, а за ней плёночная перегородка, что удерживала в помещении воздух.

– На месте, – Алвис перевёл дыхание.

Комнату едва ли можно было назвать полноценной гидропоникой, скорее, это была небольшая лаборатория с растениями на стенах, раскуроченными терминалами и несколькими столами с остатками приборов. Перед одним таким Алвис и остановился.

– Здесь достаточно кислорода, так что можно заодно пополнить запасы в скафандре.

Он откинул щиток, глубоко вдыхая, и тут же поморщился от боли. Тянуть с обработкой раны явно не следовало, так что мужчина потянулся к застёжкам скафандра: к счастью, эта модель позволяла скинуть верхнюю часть, как у рабочего комбинезона. Сняв перчатки, Алвис пристегнул их к поясу и присел на стол, чтобы Нейлу было удобнее обрабатывать рану.

Медик в это время спокойно выкладывал всё, что может потребоваться, не особо обращая внимания на спутника. Не желая ему мешать, Алвис опёрся о стену, опустил ладони на стол и явственно вздрогнул. Нервные окончания, будто спавшие все это время, выдали столько информации, что Алвис потерялся: стол холодный, гладкий и чуть влажный от конденсата, его не очень приятно касаться. Мужчина поднял руки на уровень глаз, рассматривая мозоли от оружия на правой ладони, касаясь их, изучая: у него не было подобного прежде, как и не было шрама на тыльной стороне левой кисти, уходящего под манжет мягкой трикотажной водолазки, что обычно надевали под скафандр. Алвис коснулся подбородка, чувствуя, как неприятно колет пальцы щетина: наёмник и не подумал побриться с утра. За то время, что он изучал ставшие вдруг такими яркими ощущения, Нейл закончил приготовления, тоже скинул шлем, оставив его висеть на задних креплениях, и теперь стоял рядом с небольшим браслетом в руке. Не в силах удержаться, Алвис прикоснулся к его щеке, приятно тёплой после холодного покрытия стола, а после положил ладонь на шею, чувствуя, как сильно и ровно бьётся пульс. Потакая себе, он подался вперёд, прижимаясь щекой к чужой щеке, и лихорадочно зашептал:

– Ты не представляешь, что он хотел сделать с тобой, о чём мечтал, доводя себя до разрядки. Это тело приучено желать тебя, а я так давно не чувствовал прикосновений живых… – он отшатнулся и с улыбкой добавил: – Так что не обращай внимания на то, как будет частить мой пульс, это не от боли.

– Весьма полезная информация, – Нейл вскинул равнодушный взгляд, – спасибо, что сказал. Лапать не разрешаю, но просто дотронуться, пока я тебя штопаю, можешь, – он надел медицинский браслет на запястье Алвису и занялся осмотром раны.

– У меня и так, кажется, сенсорная перегрузка, – хмыкнул тот и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отрешиться от происходящего и заодно не мешать работать медику.

Нейл молча занимался своим делом, старательно отгоняя получаемые от пациента эмоции – смятение, удивление, возбуждение, боль и страх. Бок Гриру пропороло довольно глубоко, хорошо хоть внутренние органы не были задеты, но вот мышцам досталось по полной. И они ещё по коридорам бродили больше часа… Привычные действия позволяли не думать о происходящем, о том, что корабль улетел, о том, что обитатели станции им не рады, о том, что тут вообще произошло и происходит, о том, кто такой Алвис и что будет дальше.

– Закончил? – немного хрипло спросил Алвис, выходя из своего ступора. Стоит признать, он не сразу заметил, что Нейл отошёл, всё ещё продолжая теряться в захлестнувших ощущениях. – Спасибо, отдохни, пока есть возможность.

Нейл кивнул и, собрав свою сумку, тоже опёрся о стол и прикрыл глаза: теперь можно было и подумать о словах Алвиса и о том, что он почувствовал при прикосновении. То, что Грир его хотел, не удивило – нотка похоти при первом знакомстве ощутилась весьма ярко. Бывало такое, что новые коллеги и просто знакомые предлагали провести вместе время, и медик иногда соглашался, если чувствовал от человека хоть какую-то симпатию – в этом случае его дар, пусть и слабый, приносил ощутимую пользу. Но вот реакция Алвиса на простое касание несколько удивляла, пусть и учитывая, что тот, по-видимому, не один год летал призраком. Мысли перескочили на остальных обитателей станции, избавившихся от наёмников, случайно или намеренно заманённых сюда. Обрушение лучей-коридоров, видения из прошлого, общая атмосфера тревожности… Как Алвис планирует отсюда выбираться?

Последнюю мысль Нейл озвучил вслух.

– Есть корабль, – лениво ответил Алвис – кажется, за то время, что Нейл обдумывал ситуацию, он успел задремать или только делал вид, – он пристыкован к одному из аварийных шлюзов здесь, в центре шара.

Медик поднял бровь:

– Откуда такое богатство? И ты уверен, что он на ходу и со всем необходимым для полёта до ближайшей планеты или рабочей станции?

– Это мой корабль, – неохотно признался Алвис, – точнее, я на нём когда-то сюда прилетел и всё это время приглядывал за ним. Он в полном порядке и готов покинуть станцию хоть сейчас.

Нейл снова задвинул подальше кучу вопросов и задал только один:

– И как нам до него дойти, учитывая толпу непонятно кого чуть ли не во всех коридорах?

– Я же сказал, что на станции есть относительно безопасные места, так что будем двигаться короткими перебежками. Нам повезло, что я все ещё слышу их, может, получится проскочить. Выбора всё равно нет, точнее, есть, но, поверь мне, альтернатива тебе не понравится. Так что отдыхаем ещё немного и выдвигаемся.

Нейл снова закрыл глаза, расслабляя мышцы и успокаиваясь. Выбора у него и правда нет, а выжить хочется, Алвис пока не лгал ни в чём, так что остаётся только продолжать доверять ему. Воцарилась тишина.

– Слушай, а у тебя перекусить ничего нет? – несколько смущённо спросил Алвис спустя минут десять.

– Откуда? – грустно усмехнулся Нейл. – Максимум могу вколоть что-то питательное и дать воды.

– Тогда лучше обойдусь. Нужно идти. Запас воздуха пополнен, и у нас есть хороший шанс проскочить, – Алвис криво улыбнулся и начал приводить в порядок скафандр, понимая, что тянет время, не хочет вновь подвергать себя опасности. Нейл сделал то же самое, но чуть быстрее, и спокойно ждал, пока его спутник закончит сборы.

Покинули они гидропонику через другую дверь. Алвис торопился, почти переходил на бег, так же, как и по дороге сюда, держа Нейла за руку. Не было времени на то, чтобы рассматривать коридоры и следы разрушения, но взгляд все равно цеплялся за следы крови и изогнутые перегородки.

– Мы в ловушке, – выдохнул мужчина после очередного поворота, застывая в центре коридора, но лишь на миг, а потом опять бросился бежать – ещё несколько поворотов, и тёмная ниша, настолько тесная, что им пришлось вплотную прижаться друг к другу, чтобы поместиться в ней. – Постарайся не думать ни о чём, представь, что тебя вообще не существует, – зашептал Алвис, – и не двигайся, что бы ни случилось, пока я не потяну прочь. Ты понял?

– Да, – Нейл закрыл глаза и попытался отрешиться от окружающего пространства, как в детстве, когда только учился жить со своим даром, не обращать внимания на какой-то непонятный холодок по спине – его спутник прав, враг совсем рядом. Оглушающая тишина и темнота, ставшая ещё непроглядней, хотя глаза закрыты, но она давила, как что-то живое, страшное.

Алвис привык прятаться, только это умение и спасало прежде, но сейчас, в этом теле, не получалось полностью отрешиться, ему было страшно, но он продолжал стоять без движения, даже дышал, и то через раз. И как только давление ослабло, он вновь схватил Нейла за руку и побежал, думая только о том, чтобы успеть, проскочить до того, как им вновь преградят путь.

Медик считал шаги про себя, снова стараясь не думать о том, чего они только что избежали, потому что иначе паника захлестнёт с головой. Коридоры, жилые отсеки, кровь и разрушения… Алвис снова петлял, Нейлу даже показалось, что они окончательно заблудились, но он молчал, понимая, что сбивать своего спутника не стоит, пока тот хоть примерно представляет, куда им нужно. Эта сосредоточенность сыграла с ним злую шутку: когда Алвис внезапно остановился, медик влетел в него на полном ходу, только чудом им удалось избежать падения. Алвис обернулся – медленно, как во сне, он словно не видел Нейла, только то, что происходило у него за спиной.

– Она пришла, – прошептал мужчина.

Нейл проследил за его взглядом, боясь, что повторяется та ситуация с оставленным в шахте лифта наёмником, но теперь он тоже видел происходящее. Под яркими лучами ламп, что словно по чьей-то прихоти сохранились, начинала проявляться фигура, словно со всех концов станции стекались сгустки алой крови – невыносимо медленно, но Алвис всё продолжал стоять на месте, скованный ужасом. Но вот он встряхнулся, словно сбросил чужое влияние, и побежал прямо к ещё не оформившемуся мороку, утягивая Нейла за собой.

– Мы успеем, пока она ещё не полностью здесь, быстрее! – в его голосе слышалась паника, и все инстинкты медика кричали, что нельзя приближаться к этому существу, чем бы они ни было, но останавливаться было уже поздно.

Они пробежали мимо, а существо лишь неловко повернуло за ними безобразное лицо, отдалённо напоминающее череп, обтянутый кровоточащими мышцами. Алвис не останавливался, Нейлу слышался его сбивчивый шёпот – слова было сложно понять, но отчего-то казалось, что это молитва. Ещё два поворота, и комната, ничем не отгороженная от опасности, но Алвис забежал туда и начал колдовать над панелью. Из стены неторопливо появилась стеклянная перегородка, замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от косяка.

– Боже, нет, – выдохнул Алвис, – пожалуйста…

Словно в ответ на его слова дверь все же дошла до стены, и на замке зажёгся зелёный индикатор, в комнату начал поступать воздух, а освещение погасло, словно для того, чтобы было легче разглядеть, что происходит в коридоре. Алвис не обращал на это внимания, его колотило, так что неудивительно, что мужчина забился в угол, сполз по стене и обхватил руками колени.

– Я видел, как она убивает, как терзает ещё живые тела, я знаю, что она делает с душами, – прошептал он, – не хочу так. Только не так…

Нейл медленно отошёл от двери, не желая увидеть ЭТО в коридоре и с изумлением понимая, что помещение как-то экранирует находящихся в нём от проекции ужаса – он не чувствовал никого, кроме мужчины рядом. Медик скосил глаза на датчик атмосферы и, понимая, что кислорода вроде достаточно, снял шлем, подошёл к Алвису и отщёлкнул крепления на его скафандре, делая то же самое.

– Посмотри на меня, – тихо попросил он, садясь на пол напротив. – Здесь мы в безопасности, правильно?

– Что? – заторможенно переспросил тот, а потом, видимо, осознал, о чём его спросили, и добавил: – Да, это место создали специально на случай, если всё выйдет из-под контроля. Других таких не осталось.

– Та-а-ак, – протянул Нейл. – Ладно, объяснения подождут до корабля. Кстати, до него ещё далеко?

– Нет, но как до него добраться? Она так просто не уйдёт, будет рыскать, выискивать, мы – её добыча, её собственность. Она не может добраться до нас, но и мы не можем выйти.

– Ты её слышишь? Мы не успеем добежать, если она отойдёт на хоть какое-то относительно безопасное расстояние в своих поисках?

– Она только сначала неповоротлива, а теперь, когда полностью здесь… Присмотрись и увидишь, что она оставляет везде нити и по ним может вернуться так быстро, что ты и вздохнуть не успеешь. К тому же корабль небезопасен, и нужно будет время, чтобы его запустить и отшвартоваться. Дай мне немного времени, успокоиться и подумать. Выход должен быть, но это явно не бег с препятствиями.

– Какие нити? – не понял Нейл. – Кровь в коридорах? – Алвис кивнул. – Понятно… Хорошо, не мешаю. Дать воды?

– Было бы неплохо.

Медик достал бутылку и протянул её собеседнику, а сам осмотрелся: света из коридора хватало, чтобы увидеть, что комната совершенно пуста. Алвис сделал несколько осторожных глотков, вспоминая ощущение влаги на языке, вкус обычной воды, который он сейчас не был готов променять ни на что.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, протягивая бутылку, чтобы Нейл мог её забрать. – Она злится. Сильно. Сейчас может тряхнуть.

– Мы тут не подорвёмся? – уточнил медик. – Ядро станции вроде было нестабильно.

– Нет, – хмыкнул бывший наёмник, – это место просуществует ещё долго, об этом можешь не волноваться. А вот парочка перекрытий вполне может обрушиться.

– Я не об этом летающем кладбище беспокоюсь, а о нас, мне жить как-то хочется, – станция действительно вздрогнула. – Так, когда мы только вошли сюда, тряхнуло всего пару раз, чего ждать сейчас?

– Кто знает? – Алвис пожал плечами. – Может, дёрнет ещё раз, а может, не успокоится, пока нас не завалит обломками. Я не читаю её мысли, Нейл, всего лишь чувствую присутствие и злость.

– Ясно, – мужчине показалось, что в коридоре мелькнула какая-то тень, но он старательно смотрел только на своего собеседника, не желая вникать, правда ли это или только его воображение и усталость. – Тебе полегче?

– Немного. Это и правда очень страшно, то, что она делает, в первый миг я даже готов был сбежать из этого тела, лишь бы не попасться ей, – станцию снова тряхнуло, и со стороны стекла раздался тихий треск. – Кажется, у нас всё меньше времени.

Нейл глубоко вздохнул.

– И как, появились идеи, что нам делать?

– А у тебя? – огрызнулся Алвис, поднимаясь на ноги и начиная не торопясь обходить комнату, впрочем, от двери он предусмотрительно держался подальше.

– Слушай, кто из нас тут обитает неизвестно сколько и знает, что это за тварь там?! – не выдержал медик, тоже встав. – Чего ты от меня-то хочешь?

– Ни-че-го, – раздельно произнёс Алвис, – я ничего от тебя не хочу, но даже после стольких лет здесь у меня нет готовых ответов, нет выхода. И мне страшно настолько, что я толком думать не могу, так что всё, что ты можешь – это, как и я, ходить бесцельно кругами по комнате или посидеть в сторонке, молясь о том, чтобы стекло выдержало хоть ещё несколько толчков.

Нейл действительно молча отошёл к стене и уселся там, снова закрыв глаза и начав размеренно дышать на счёт – паника сейчас будет совершенно ни к чему, да и зачем нервировать бывшего наёмника мельтешением перед ним?

– Должен быть ещё один выход, – в воцарившейся тишине шёпот Алвиса показался очень громким, – они должны были об этом подумать. Не только временное убежище, но и возможность спастись, – мужчина подошёл к панели замка, что-то увлечённо изучая. – Возможно… – он уже занёс руку над кнопкой, но всё же не решился нажать. Вдалеке раздался надрывный скрежет, как от разрываемого металла, только какой силой нужно обладать, чтобы совершить подобное? – А что если я ошибусь? – Алвис обернулся к своему молчавшему спутнику.

– Значит, отправимся на тот свет, – мрачно отозвался Нейл. – Заряда у тебя на двоих хватит. Если уж умирать, то так, как я хочу, а не так, как желает эта тварь там.

– Наивный, ты думаешь, она отпустит твою душу? Тело умрёт, а через двое суток ты вернёшься и станешь едой – её или одного из тех, кто обитает здесь, разницы почти нет, если не успеешь спрятаться, конечно. Надень шлем.

Медик молча выполнил просьбу: Алвис не лгал, Нейл это чувствовал, как и страх пополам с надеждой, так что оставалось только попытаться проверить его предположение. Бывший наёмник несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь перебороть себя, уговорить, что это их шанс выбраться на свободу, а не приглашение на обед той, что бродит за треснувшим стеклом, а потом быстро нажал на кнопку. И тишина, ничего не произошло. Мужчина хмыкнул: что ж, такой вариант тоже стоило рассмотреть.

Станция вновь вздрогнула, как оказалось, очень вовремя, потому что одновременно с этим с грохотом упала одна из плит на потолке – возможно, к ней полагалась ещё и лестница, но это было слишком давно.

– Подсади, – буркнул Алвис, – посмотрю, что там.

Нейл довольно скептически посмотрел на него, прикидывая, хватит ли сил – мужчина всё-таки был покрупнее него самого, плюс скафандр, – но деваться всё равно было некуда, так что медик поднялся, на всякий случай подхватив свою сумку, и, подойдя к Алвису, сцепил пальцы в замок, встал поустойчивее и наклонился, подставив руки.

– Опирайся.

Опыт наёмника сыграл роль, или Алвис и сам был весьма ловок, немного освоившись в этом теле, но ему удалось с первого раза ухватиться за край люка и, подтянувшись, скрыться в нём.

– Ну что, нам везёт или не очень? – тихо спросил Нейл, пользуясь тем, что в передатчик орать нет необходимости, а привлекать постороннее внимание сейчас точно не нужно.

– Вроде да, но у нас всё равно нет выбора, – Алвис вновь появился в люке. – Намагнить перчатку и хватайся, постараюсь втянуть тебя.

Нейл щёлкнул неприметным рычажком и потянулся вверх, уцепившись за протянутую ему руку. Алвису пришлось тяжело: узкий лаз, где не за что зацепиться, только магнитные подковки и спасали, приличный вес, а ещё он привычно воспользовался рабочей рукой, а значит, лежал на пострадавшем боку, но мужчина не жаловался, а, сцепив зубы, тянул вверх.

– Я не знаю, куда ведёт этот путь, но не слышу, чтобы впереди был кто-то опасный, так что поползли, – сказал он, когда Нейл наконец оказался рядом.

– В прошлый раз подобное путешествие нам помогло, – устало проронил медик. – Поползли…

По лазу они двигались недолго, но явно уходя прочь от той страшной твари, что бесновалась в коридоре, так что Алвис даже смог успокоиться, во всяком случае, он больше не чувствовал, как от страха все внутри замирает, но и верить в счастливый исход тоже уже не очень получалось.

Тупик и люк, который ещё нужно открутить, прежде чем оказаться неизвестно где. С винтами мужчина справился быстро, но не спешил спускаться, аккуратно выглядывая.

– Не, повезло. Ушли в сторону, но впереди чисто. Попробуем прорваться, – он уже не спрашивал совета у Нейла, понимая, что тот предпочитает полагаться на его решения, так что оставалось только соскользнуть вниз, стараясь не производить лишнего шума. – Пятнадцать минут, если бегом и не петлять. Готов?

– Неслыханная щедрость по нынешним меркам, – криво улыбнулся Нейл, привычно уже беря его за руку. – Готов.

Алвис кивнул и сорвался с места: сейчас не было вариантов – или они успели, или действительно заряд в висок, и надеяться, что душам повезёт больше. Вот только мужчина не хотел возвращаться к прежнему состоянию, ему нравилось дышать, вновь чувствовать в полной мере. Всё, чего оказывается, так не хватало: тепло чужого прикосновения, прохлада воды, стук сердца, что заходилось от бега, дыхание, пусть и сбившееся сейчас…

Финишная прямая: если впереди есть хоть кто-то, то они покойники, потому что назад не повернуть, там бродит кровавая королева этого места, а в единственном боковом коридоре притаился кто-то голодный и опасный.

– Чисто, – Алвис и не понял, что сказал это вслух. Аварийный шлюз и знакомая обшивка. – Ну, здравствуй, красавец, – столько раз он был здесь, не имея тела, столько раз тут прятался, лелея тщётную надежду, что когда-нибудь отстыкует корабль и покинет это страшное место, в котором приходилось находиться, и вот теперь он здесь. Дверь пришлось открывать вручную и закрывать так же – механизм порядком заржавел, но всё же они добрались, и герметичность по-прежнему не нарушена. – Теперь в рубку и ходу.

– Сколько тебе нужно времени на то, чтобы запустить двигатели? – Нейл не спешил расслабляться, снова чувствуя приближающееся давление чужой силы – пока ещё далеко, но это могло измениться в любой момент.

– Не знаю, но я начну прямо сейчас, – откликнулся Алвис, торопясь в рубку, – всё зависит от корабля.

Нейл молча пошёл следом, прислушиваясь. Алвис привычно скользнул в одно из кресел.

– Ну же, милый, поговори со мной… – прошептал он, касаясь терминала. – Ядро в порядке, двигатели… Чтоб ему, ладно, двух хватит для отстыковки, а потом посмотрим, – его пальцы быстро бегали по кнопкам, и вскоре корабль мелко завибрировал. – Вот так, умница. Присядь, Нейл.

Медик опустился в кресло рядом, наблюдая за умелыми действиями и впитывая чужую радость от единения с кораблём. Неужели у них получится вырваться?

– Нет, нет, нет, малыш, не поступай так со мной, не сейчас, прошу тебя. Один, у нас остался только один двигатель. Прости, – он обернулся к Нейлу, – но лучше так.

Корабль дёрнулся, надрывно загудел тот самый единственный рабочий двигатель: кажется, шлюз заклинило, и Алвис буквально вырывался из плена станции. Теперь всё решал запас прочности, обратного пути не было – сотканная из крови своих жертв тварь почувствовала, что добыча уходит, и спешила к шлюзу. Корабль тряхнуло, защёлкнулись аварийные ремни, а Алвис всё не прекращал, пытаясь выбраться, и у него вышло: содрав часть обшивки станции, они вырвались на свободу, кувыркаясь в пространстве, наполненном обломками. Щиты, включившиеся в аварийном режиме, гасили лишь часть ударов, а выровняться всё никак не получалось: кажется, этот полёт был билетом в один конец. При очередном ударе погасло освещение, погружая их во тьму, дальше корабль скользил лишь за счёт начального импульса, по-прежнему проворачиваясь, но уже покинув поле обломков.

Нейл, почувствовав волну ужаса от Алвиса, протянул руку и, на ощупь нашарив чужое плечо, сжал пальцы.

– Самое главное – мы выбрались. Спасибо тебе.

– Но какой ценой? – тихо сказал тот, не шевелясь, он даже к терминалу не пытался прикоснуться. – Я не умею ремонтировать корабли, Нейл, и не буду звать никого на помощь, не в этот ад.

– Что у нас случилось? – так же тихо уточнил медик.

– Я не знаю. Глупо, да? Но есть большой шанс, что двигателей у нас больше нет, – мужчина перевёл дыхание и всё же коснулся терминала. – Ядро на четверть, в обшивке несколько дыр, у нас кусок металлолома висит на шлюзе, двигатели молчат, ну, хоть резервуары с воздухом и водой не пострадали. Все помещения корабля были задраены перед уходом, так что повреждения обшивки не помешают… – он уже быстрее начал работать, и вскоре включилось аварийное освещение. – Но это всё, что я пока могу сделать. Я штурман и отчасти пилот, а не инженер.

– Давай так, – Нейл откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. – Сейчас нам нужно отдохнуть, прийти в себя, всё равно после всего произошедшего на нервах мы скорее окончательно угробим корабль, а не хоть минимально починим. Опасности столкновения ни с чем нет, кусок станции есть не просит и пока не мешает, так что пошли.

– Да, ты прав, здесь есть несколько свободных кают, они не должны были пострадать, можешь устроиться в любой из них. Стоп, сначала нужно подать воздух в жилые отсеки, сейчас, – он вновь вернулся к терминалу. Такие простые команды любой был в состоянии отдать, так что ошибок можно было не опасаться. – Готово, температура почти в норме, и это радует, отдохнём нормально, не опасаясь стать кусками льда.

– Отлично, – Нейл отщёлкнул шлем и снял перчатки. – Как твой бок, кстати, после лазания и забега?

– Всё в порядке, – отмахнулся Алвис, он не спешил избавляться от частей скафандра, только откинул щиток, – пошли, – ему хотелось наконец оказаться в своей каюте, поспать, просто побыть среди знакомых вещей, понять, что он вырвался, и ему больше не нужно бояться тех тварей, от которых он так бесконечно долго скрывался.

Медик скептически на него посмотрел, но спорить не стал, решив разобраться с этим после отдыха, и поднялся. Алвис тоже покинул своё место, каким-то образом умудряясь оказаться впереди.

От мостика до жилых кают было совсем недалеко, собственно, корабль был не очень большим, так что здесь всё находилось относительно близко. Алвис, не задумываясь, указал на две двери из двадцати подобных:

– Выбирай любую. Если что-то потребуется, я здесь, – мужчина открыл дверь через небольшой то ли коридор, то ли общий холл. – Хорошего отдыха.

– И тебе, – отозвался Нейл, входя в первую же каюту.

Внутри всё стандартно, но на его взгляд несколько раритетно – неудивительно, сколько лет назад этот корабль пристыковался к станции? Медик положил сумку на стол и избавился от скафандра, аккуратно сложив его и спрятав в шкаф, там же нашёлся стандартный комбинезон чуть большего, чем необходимо, размера, но выбирать не приходилось. За ещё одной дверью оказался душ, и Нейл, смыв пот и физически ощущавшийся липкий ужас, переоделся и упал на койку. Теперь – поспать, поесть и начать думать, как ремонтировать их единственную надежду выбраться к людям.

А вот его соседу повезло меньше. Оказавшись среди знакомых вещей, Алвис наконец смог улыбнуться, почувствовать, что он дома, ведь именно так несколько лет до высадки на станцию он и считал. Корабль был любимым созданием, с ним легко было договориться, а команда – семьёй, которой теперь нет. Скинув вещи неаккуратной кучей – он даже скафандр не убрал, не было сил – и стараясь не обращать внимания на выступившую на поверхности повязки кровь, Алвис пополз в душ. Здесь, к счастью, до сих пор остались его настройки, и потока воды на голову удалось избежать – право, ультразвук справлялся быстрее, – а потом его угораздило посмотреть в зеркало. До этого мужчина обманывал себя, обходил в мыслях то, что и он сам разделил участь всего экипажа, умер на той проклятой станции, а сейчас это навалилось настолько остро, что хотелось расшвырять всё вокруг, расхлестать зеркало, чтобы не видеть, не вспоминать. Только привычка контролировать себя, не терять окончательно рассудок, которая выработалась с годами, помогла Алвису всё же спокойно одеться, мимолётно порадовавшись тому, что одежда почти впору – он всегда был долговязым. Любимая, дырявая в нескольких местах водолазка, свободные рабочие брюки – так удавалось обманывать себя, уговаривать, что он прежний, что всё в порядке. Вот только он так устал…

Сон сморил почти мгновенно, но ненадолго, вскоре Алвис вскочил с беззвучным воплем: та тварь со станции, она всё ещё была слишком близко, она была голодна и хотела получить своё. После такого сон уже не шёл, бесполезно, оставалось только сидеть, забившись в угол кровати, и повторять себе, что всё кончилось, он больше не пленник этого ужаса.

Нейл проснулся, как от толчка, и распахнул глаза. Проспал он явно недостаточно, и на корабле было тихо, вот только разбудила его волна чужого панического страха – Алвису было слишком плохо, поэтому медик поднялся и пошёл на поиски своего спасителя – хоть посидеть рядом, успокоить, показать, что тот в безопасности и не один.

Нейл, дойдя до каюты, осторожно постучал:

– Алвис, ты не спишь? – мало ли, может, тому снится кошмар, из которого не получается выбраться?

Дверь открылась, но за створкой никого не было, впрочем, Нейл услышал знакомый голос из каюты:

– Нет, не сплю. А ты-то чего вскочил?

– Тебя успокоить, – медик прошёл внутрь и, найдя в полумраке койку и сидевшего, сжавшись, Алвиса, сделал оставшиеся пару шагов и присел на край. – Кошмар?

– Не знаю, – Алвис не стал гордо отказываться от помощи: к чему такая дурость, лучше уж поговорить, чем пытаться убедить себя, что он не сошёл с ума, – мне кажется, я всё ещё их слышу.

– Всё может быть, – Нейл пожал плечами, – ты слишком долго был рядом, к тому же был подвержен их влиянию, будучи бесплотным духом. Но в любом случае мы слишком далеко, до нас уже никто не дотянется.

– А что если нет? Что если мы вообще не выбрались, Нейл, попали к кому-то из тех тварей, и теперь с нами просто играют? Что если всё это – морок? Корабль, безопасность, это тело…

– Значит, меня глючит с самого начала, с того момента, как мы только ступили на ту станцию, – хмыкнул медик, – потому что я провалами в памяти не страдаю и в своём психическом здоровье полностью уверен. А тело… Ты же чувствуешь боль в боку, значит, оно вполне реально.

– То, что ты дух, не избавляет тебя от боли, – буркнул Алвис и после короткого молчания добавил: – Спасибо, что пришёл, – не то чтобы после разговора стало намного легче, но, во всяком случае, уже не накатывал страх.

– По-моему, она всё-таки должна быть другой, – покачал головой Нейл. – Посидеть с тобой, пока не уснёшь?

– Не нужно, – покачал головой Алвис, который очень сомневался, что сможет снова уснуть, а мешать отдыхать Нейлу не хотелось, – всё в порядке, иди, тебе и самому не помешает выспаться.

Медик скептически на него посмотрел, но спорить не стал – всё равно почувствует, если соседу станет хуже, и поднялся.

– Отдыхай.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Алвис и даже выполз из своего угла, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы продемонстрировать готовность следовать совету.

Нейл ушёл к себе и снова лёг, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, хоть это и было тяжело на таком расстоянии: страха меньше, некоторое облегчение и усталость. Что ж, с час точно можно подремать.

Ему удалось отдохнуть гораздо больше, потому что Алвис всё же вырубился, пусть и вскакивал через каждые полчаса-час, да и сны были далеко как не безмятежны, но всё же не было больше того ужаса и безысходности, что в самом начале.

По субъективным ощущениям было утро – медик спал не очень хорошо, но организм привык к корабельному времени, так что Нейл поднялся, привёл себя в порядок и вышел из каюты, постучав к Алвису, который вроде был у себя. Тот не отзывался достаточно долго, мужчина уже успел начать волноваться, когда дверь всё же открылась, позволяя войти.

Алвис стоял в дверях ванной с голым торсом и со старинной бритвой в руке.

– Ненавижу щетину, – словно извиняясь, пояснил он, – но, кажется, разучился от неё избавляться. Что-то случилось?

– Доброе утро, – Нейл хмуро посмотрел на кровь на повязке. – Закончишь, нужно будет заняться твоим боком, поесть и начать работать.

– Да всё в порядке, – Алвис не очень хотел вновь вспоминать об оставленных Гриром на недобрую память желаниях, а сейчас, когда мужчина достаточно отдохнул, они могли вновь вылезти, и причинять неудобство Нейлу тоже казалось лишним – тот достаточно чётко обрисовал свою позицию. – Я сам сменю повязку, а ты пока можешь посмотреть, что из местных запасов ещё можно есть. Дверь камбуза как раз напротив той, что ведёт на мостик.

– Ну уж нет, не мешай мне делать своё дело, – покачал головой медик. – И вообще, хоть так тебя отблагодарю за спасение, – он оценивающе посмотрел на результаты неравной борьбы со щетиной и добавил: – Вернусь через пятнадцать минут, думаю, тебе этого хватит.

Алвис нахмурился, глядя ему вслед, но спорить не стал, как и закрывать дверь, чтобы потом не бегать к терминалу, если Нейл вернётся раньше, чем он закончит с бритьём.

Медик действительно пошёл на камбуз покопаться в запасах. Сухая смесь, позволявшая получить не очень вкусную, но питательную почти кашу, обнаруженная в шкафу, как и чай, могла храниться не то что годами – десятилетиями, что, впрочем, и произошло, судя по дате производства – больше полувека назад, а вот найденные консервы были пригодны только для утилизации. Разобравшись с несложной техникой, бывшей там же, Нейл вернулся к себе, забрал всё необходимое для перевязки и снова пошёл к Алвису.

Тот всё же победил щетину и даже убрал скафандр, что так и оставался лежать на полу, и теперь сидел на кровати, нервно комкая в руках водолазку. От повязки мужчина тоже успел избавиться.

– Я действительно могу сам, – всё же попробовал он ещё раз отвертеться.

Нейл замер на пару секунд, пытаясь разобраться в той мешанине чувств, что шла от Алвиса, но без контакта полноценно разобраться не выходило – эмоции переплетались, мешаясь друг с другом, так что медик только вздохнул:

– Спокойнее, я не та тварь со станции, вреда не причиню.

– Да не в этом дело, – воскликнул Алвис. – Ты не понимаешь, да? Ладно, неважно, просто прилепи новую повязку, и закончим с этим.

– Отчего же, – спокойно отозвался Нейл, всё-таки вычленив основную эмоцию, – но ты – не он, даже внешне немного изменился, так что перестань дёргаться. Ложись на другой бок, так будет удобнее.

– Я не он, но здесь, – Алвис коснулся своего виска, – пока всё ещё есть тени его воспоминаний, пусть с каждой минутой они становятся всё более размытыми, и через пару дней от них не останется и следа. Но с памятью тела всё иначе: я ужасный стрелок, но если ты дашь мне сейчас оружие и мишень, я уложу все заряды в десятку, – он устало вздохнул и всё же лёг, как сказали. – Впрочем, я научусь с этим справляться.

– Не сомневаюсь, – медик спокойно занялся обработкой раны, улавливая и смущение, и желание, и застарелый страх, и немного боли, несмотря на аккуратные действия. – Кстати, на этом корабле есть какие-нибудь схемы его устройства или что-то подобное? Ремонтники из нас, конечно, аховые, но разобраться в чертежах и найти поломку, думаю, сможем.

– Есть даже инструкции по ремонту. Наш техник их постоянно строчит, словно считает… – Алвис оборвал себя, понимая, что только что говорил о мёртвом человеке так, словно он будет ждать их за завтраком. Больно и тоскливо, он умер спустя пару дней после самого Алвиса, а потом не успел спрятаться, став духом. – Я покажу тебе их позже.

– Отличная новость, – криво улыбнулся Нейл, остро чувствуя чужую скорбь, – значит, у нас есть реальный шанс разобраться со всеми неприятностями. Всё, я закончил, – добавил он через пару минут, – если не будет таких нагрузок, как вчера, следующая перевязка завтра утром. Идём завтракать.

– Всё-таки нашёл что-то съедобное? – Алвис натянуто улыбнулся. – Сейчас.

– Нашёл. Не деликатесы, но с голоду не умрём, – Нейл встал. – Можно у тебя руки вымыть?

– Конечно.

Алвис натянул водолазку, стараясь не тревожить бок, и, подхватив коммуникатор – не то чтобы это было необходимо, всего лишь привычка, – поднялся на ноги, оглядывая комнату, чтобы понять, что из находящегося здесь может пригодиться сейчас.

Нейл вернулся быстро, и мужчины пошли на камбуз, там медик разобрался с их «завтраком» и уселся напротив Алвиса.

– Приятного аппетита. На корабле должен быть медблок, я могу туда заглянуть перед началом ремонта?

– И тебе. Почему нет? Нужно только проверить надёжность отсека. Хотя едва ли ты найдёшь там что-то полезное. Или это как штурманское кресло для меня? Символ того, что все в относительном порядке?

– Не совсем. У меня с собой лишь необходимый минимум, а те же банальные бинты срока годности не имеют. Не хочу, чтобы ты загнулся раньше времени, – покачал головой Нейл. – В порядке, скажешь тоже…

– Я не собираюсь больше подвергать себя опасности, – улыбнулся Алвис, – уже хватило, – он немного помолчал, задумчиво перемешивая массу в своей тарелке, но так и не решаясь попробовать. – Мы живы и вырвались, у нас есть воздух, вода и что-то типа еды, так что да, мы почти в порядке и явно в гораздо лучшем положении, чем вчера, – он не стал говорить, что все ещё слышит отзвуки того, что происходит на станции: там готовятся к очередной охоте, на этот раз за душами. Мужчина убеждал себя, что все пройдёт, обязательно, ему перестанет казаться, что за каждым его движением следит кровавая королева, нужно только чуть больше времени.

Нейл задумчиво посмотрел на него:

– Всегда считал, что лучше разобраться со всем неприятным сразу, как только появится возможность. Может, расскажешь, чего мы избежали?

– Ответа «смерти» тебе уже недостаточно? – хмыкнул Алвис, но не стал отмалчиваться: Нейл имел право знать, с чем столкнулся. – Сразу оговорюсь, я не был частью проекта изначально и знаю лишь то, о чём говорили люди, летевшие на этом корабле, – он ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Ты и сам знаешь, что чем больше люди изучали эту вселенную, тем больше они задавались вопросом, если ли что-то иное, то, чего не объяснить законами физики. Мы работали на одну из крупных корпораций, имеющих интерес в разных сферах деятельности, не знаю, слышал ли ты, но именно их учёные в своё время сделали весьма спорное открытие о том, что путём различных манипуляций человека можно заставить развить в себе так называемое шестое чувство – телепатия, эмпатия, телекинез и тому подобное. Здесь, на станции, они решили пойти дальше, найти ответ на один из извечных вопросов – что ждёт человека после смерти. Проект возглавляла Грета Корд, весьма известный учёный и врач, она сама прошла через те самые изменения, и многие считали, что могла свободно читать мысли. Финансирование было сумасшедшим, штат состоял из лучших умов в этой области, пока проект работал, было сделано огромное количество иных открытий, но с основной проблемой подвижек не было до той поры, пока кто-то не предложил воспользоваться новооткрытым минералом. После этого станция перестала отвечать на запросы. Экипаж первого корабля пропал без вести, успев отправить только один отчёт, я не знаю, что в нём было, но после этого проект приказали свернуть, по возможности скопировав его результаты, за этим мы сюда и прилетели. Станцию на аварийной тяге отправили прочь с орбиты планеты, на которой она висела, ещё из корабля, а потом направились за информацией. Я не должен был идти туда, но им зачем-то понадобились штурманские расчёты, до сих пор не понимаю, зачем, все траектории можно было проследить отсюда из рубки. А потом я умер, даже понять не успел, как, помню только всеохватывающий ужас и темноту. Когда я вернулся, команда учёных и те, кто пришли им на помощь, тоже были мертвы, а я спрятался по счастливой случайности как раз в гидропонике, впрочем, ты хотел знать не это. Тот минерал изменил работающих с ним, переродил в ином качестве, сделав ловчими, охотниками, что добывали для себя и него пропитание, убивая других, а глава проекта стала их кровавой королевой.

Нейл молчал, ложкой вырисовывая какие-то узоры на тарелке и внимая вновь переживаемому ужасу Алвиса, пусть и не такому сильному, как во время ночного кошмара. Наконец он поднял взгляд:

– Уничтожить бы эту станцию… Про вашу корпорацию я знаю, они работают до сих пор, продолжают изучать человеческие возможности, но вот проект жизни после смерти, похоже, настолько засекретили, что про него никто из простых людей не в курсе. Что ж, давай всё-таки впихнём в себя эту белково-углеводную массу и пойдём разбираться с куском железа за бортом.

– Да, давай, – согласился Алвис, но приступать к трапезе по-прежнему не спешил. Он был согласен с Нейлом, станцию стоило бы уничтожить, но на корабле не было оружия, а заявляться в один из офисов бывших работодателей, ещё и в чужом теле, было бы глупо, и если бы его не признали психом, то подобное заявление было чревато возвращением интереса к проекту, ведь Алвис был живым доказательством того, что у умершего есть ещё один шанс, а за такое многие готовы на всё. Отбросив в сторону рассуждения, мужчина всё же принялся за еду, понимая, что вкус у этой бурды не изменился совершенно.

– Да, ещё один вопрос, последний. Как ты умудрился вселиться в тело Грира? Я не против такого расклада, как человек ты явно лучше, чем был он, мне просто интересно с медицинской точки зрения.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Алвис. – Я следил за вами и как раз собирался сбежать, потому что не хотел привлекать внимание того, кто начал за вами охоту, а потом Грир упал. Сначала я решил, что передо мной ещё одна помеченная жертва, но вдруг понял, что это действительно просто случайность, и тело пустое… Я всего лишь хотел жить и вырваться наконец со станции.

– Понятно. Ещё раз спасибо, что вытащил.

– Не за что. На самом деле нам всего лишь повезло.

Завтрак закончили в тишине.

– Медотсек, – напомнил Нейл немного успокоившемуся Алвису, который из камбуза направился к себе.

– Давай наденем скафандры, потом я отведу тебя, а сам попробую найти инструменты.

– Хорошо.

Ультразвуковая чистка справилась на ура, и Нейл, снова облачившись, но не надевая шлем, вышел в коридор. Вскоре к нему присоединился Алвис, без лишних напоминаний направившийся к лазарету – та же дверь, что и на мостик, и вниз по незамеченной вчера, скорее всего, от усталости Нейлом лестнице. Огонёк на двери горел зелёным, так что помещение было безопасно.

– Я в инженерное, ещё на палубу ниже, но лучше подожди здесь.

– Договорились, – и медик пошёл разбираться, что из местного арсенала ещё пригодно к использованию.

Прежде Алвис частенько забегал в этот отсек: он дружил с техником, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, тот был очень интересным рассказчиком и знал столько всего, что мужчина мог сидеть рядом с ним часами, когда не было необходимости проводить время на мостике, но это не значило, что он хоть немного разбирался в системах корабля или знал, где все хранится, особенно теперь, когда содержимое стеллажей было вывернуто, даже несмотря на крепёж, а освещения толком не было, так что провозился он долго. Нейл за это время успел разгрести завалы в шкафах и ящиках, отложив всё то, что уже ничем не могло помочь или грозило просто убить, чтобы потом отправить в утилизатор, и найдя кое-какие инструменты и средства для перевязки и обработки раны Алвиса. Закончив со своим делом, мужчина понял, что прошло довольно много времени, а бывший наёмник ещё возится внизу, и присел около стола, ожидая его возвращения.

Ждать пришлось ещё минут пятнадцать, Нейл уже успел подумать, не случилось ли чего, когда Алвис наконец появился в дверях.

– Держи, – медику достался полностью укомплектованный пояс с инструментами, стоит признать, чем-то он даже не представлял, как пользоваться. – Пришлось искать и проверять исправность, – объяснил Алвис свою задержку. – Пойдём, не стоит больше терять время.

– Спасибо, – Нейл покрутил в руках предложенное, пытаясь понять, как его крепить, и, всё-таки разобравшись, надел и застегнул. – Да, идём.

– Если повезёт, то всё, что нам потребуется – вручную отжать крепежи шлюза, если не повезёт, то придётся срезать то, что к нам прицепилось, – на ходу рассуждал Алвис. – Выйдем через ремонтный шлюз, там есть крепёжные тросы для скафандров, и он по-прежнему герметичен.

– Командуй, – криво улыбнулся Нейл, – из меня неплохой исполнитель, и только.

– Ты думаешь, я знаю что-то свыше курса аварийного ремонта в академии? – усмехнулся Алвис. – Едва ли. А вот ты – кто знает, может, копался с отцом в одном из космокатеров, что перепродавали частным лицам, когда закончится срок службы. Могло же быть и так? Сюда.

Ремонтный шлюз скрывался за небольшой панелью, и дверь была значительно меньше стандартной, задраив её за собой, Алвис направился к закреплённым на стене катушкам с тросами: нужно было проверить их состояние.

– Могло, но мои родители к технике не имели абсолютно никакого отношения, – мрачновато отозвался Нейл, – да и меня больше интересовало устройство человеческого тела, нежели внутренности двигателя или чего-то подобного.

– А меня – математические расчёты, но вступительный экзамен я провалил, – несколько отстранённо заметил Алвис. – Вроде всё в норме. На старых скафандрах есть специальный крепёж, – мужчина указал на несколько громоздких монстров, что стояли в стенде, – но работать в них слишком трудно, так что просто обмотаем вокруг пояса и защёлкнем карабин, такая петля должна удержать.

– Понял, – медик осторожно потянул трос, разматывая его, и закрепил вокруг себя. – Так, что дальше?

– Открываем шлюз, и вперёд.

Алвис закрыл щиток скафандра и, проследив, что Нейл сделал то же самое, пристегнулся и нажал на панель открытия шлюза. Переждав, пока выровняется давление и откроются створки, мужчины покинули отсек.

По корпусу корабля, намагнитив подковки, передвигаться было проще, так что именно так они и поступили. По дороге до обломка станции Алвис несколько раз останавливался, чтобы осмотреть обшивку и встретившуюся пробоину, закрытую тонкой плёнкой щита: по всему выходило, что они могут не заниматься латанием корпуса прямо сейчас, полёт к ближайшему космопорту корабль должен выдержать.

– Могло быть и хуже, – когда они наконец добрались до куска станции, заключил Алвис, – но всё равно придётся срезать это, прежде чем можно будет заняться зажимами.

– Везучий ты человек, – хмыкнул Нейл. – Если я не ошибаюсь, лазерный резак – это вот эта штуковина, – мужчина указал на один из приборов на поясе, – и он вполне может справиться с поставленной задачей.

– Я везучий?! – Алвис нервно рассмеялся. – Вот никогда бы не подумал.

– А разве нет? Не стал пищей тех тварей, что бродят там, – медик махнул рукой в сторону видневшейся довольно далеко станции, – обрёл новое тело – не в самом плохом состоянии, кстати, только курс очистки крови бы тебе пройти, сумел выбраться и имеешь неиллюзорный шанс вернуться к прежней жизни, – Нейл чувствовал нарастающий страх Алвиса и старался отвлечь его хотя бы разговором.

– К прежней жизни? Да ты шутишь… Я посмотрел, сколько времени прошло с момента стыковки. Давай работать. Можешь начать здесь, – он указал на кусок железа, закрывающий один из зажимов, а сам отошёл к противоположной стороне шлюза, тут же замирая, потому что на открывшейся взгляду панели померещился отблеск алого. С трудом сдержавшись от того, чтобы отшатнуться, Алвис присмотрелся: нет, это лишь ржавчина, так играло с ним воображение и действовала кажущаяся слишком близкой сейчас звезда станции.

– Ну и что? – не спешил сдаваться Нейл, начав резать металл. – Твои знания штурмана никуда не делись, так что вполне сможешь устроиться на какой-нибудь корабль и снова летать. Или осесть на одной из окраинных планет, там вечно не хватает людей, примут с распростёртыми объятиями.

– Я в теле наёмника, которого разыскивают на парочке планет, так, для справки. И мой диплом не стоит сейчас ничего, хотя бы потому, что его владельца уже должны были официально объявить мёртвым. Прости, это, должно быть, звучит ужасно, мне радоваться нужно, и я действительно счастлив, не подумай, но чтобы начать думать о будущем, мне нужно перестать слышать всё это… – Алвис перевёл дыхание и включил резак, тоже принимаясь за работу.

– Поэтому я и сказал про окраину, – хмыкнул Нейл, – пусть не по специальности, но работу ты там найдёшь, и твои представления о мире твоего времени как раз будут к месту – туда новости доходят с весьма приличным опозданием. Давай хоть о чём-нибудь незначительном поговорим, а то на меня эта конструкция тоже давит, хоть и не так сильно, – мужчина заметил, что если Алвис не молчит, его страх чуть убывает, и хотел чисто по-человечески его поддержать, да и самому ощущать чужой дискомфорт было не очень приятно.

– О чём? – неохотно откликнулся Алвис. – Об особенностях просчёта курса или анатомии человека и влиянии на неё среды обитания?

– Хотя бы об этом, – почти искренне рассмеялся медик. – Можно о том, где ты был. Меня после академии распределили на один из транспортников, первый из череды многих кораблей, нагляделся я… – мужчина, не отрываясь от постепенного обрезания лишнего металла, начал рассказ о посещённых космопортах, станциях и планетах.

– И как ты оказался на том, последнем корабле? – после очередного описания весьма захолустной планеты спросил Алвис. – Ты вроде хороший специалист, так почему не служил на одном из флагманов компаний, раз тебя так тянет в космос?

Нейл помолчал.

– Я о той корпорации, на которую ты работал, знаю не понаслышке, – наконец сказал он, – мои бабушка и дедушка были в числе тех добровольцев, кто согласился на эксперименты по развитию шестого чувства. Оба развили эмпатию – до не слишком высокого уровня – и особого интереса для учёных не представляли, поэтому после окончания срока контракта создали семью и спокойно жили. Моя мама дара не имела, а вот мне не повезло – я тоже эмпат и тоже не слишком сильный, в работе это в некотором роде подспорье, а вот просто в жизни… Это очень тяжело – слышать одно, а ощущать совершенно другое, я плохо уживаюсь с начальниками любого вида и с большинством коллег, потому и много раз менял место службы, – мужчина вздохнул. – Я банально устал, и на той развалюхе оказался только потому, что они направлялись на одну из планет, где требуется медик в госпиталь в космопорту – оплата мизерная, потому и найти никого не могут, а мне, честно говоря, это до лампочки, своих сбережений хватает, я неприхотлив.

– Эмпатия, – задумчиво протянул Алвис, тут же прикинув, как все его метания и страх должны бить по собеседнику. – Тебе, должно быть, сейчас весьма хреново рядом со мной. Мне жаль, – он прервался, а потом добавил: – И что, всё так же собираешься добраться до той планеты?

– Всё нормально, на расстоянии ощущается не так остро. И да, пока ещё собираюсь.

– Но ты все равно вскочил ночью, когда меня переклинило, так что расстояние, кажется, не так уж и спасает. Может, мне стоит подумать об успокоительном? – Алвис на полном серьёзе рассматривал такую возможность. – И, надеюсь, ты помнишь координаты того мирка, и там не слишком хорошо проверяют садящиеся корабли, если так, то мне подходит. Нужно же откуда-то начинать.

– Я вскочил, потому что, кроме тебя, никого рядом не было, и эмоции были слишком яркими, – пояснил Нейл. – И успокоительного у меня всё равно нет, а на твоём корабле оно просрочено, хочешь уснуть и не проснуться? Координаты я не помню, но в коммуникаторе сохранено письмо с приглашением, так что долетим, надо только двигатели до ума довести.

– Ты упустил момент с тем, что мы тут уже почти час ковыряемся, а добраться удалось только до трёх из пяти креплений, – хмыкнул Алвис и переместился по обшивке к следующему. Место он явно выбрал неудачно, потому что здесь от вида станции в черноте космоса никак не удавалось скрыться, оставалось только сосредоточиться на работе и как можно скорее подавить очередную волну паники. Собственно, бояться вообще стоило бы перестать, у станции нет возможности двигаться, иначе её обитатели сделали бы всё, чтобы оказаться ближе к более насыщенным трассам, а значит, до их корабля они дотянуться не в состоянии. Умом мужчина это прекрасно понимал, но эмоции не поддавались его контролю.

– Ну так не одно всего, явный прогресс, – возразил медик, подняв голову. – Знаешь что, давай-ка поменяемся.

– Хочешь полюбоваться картинкой? Впрочем, я не против. Спасибо.

– Хочу, чтобы тебя меньше дёргало, – Нейл перебрался на место Алвиса и неприязненно посмотрел на остатки станции. – И, кстати, теперь твоя очередь отвлекать разговором.

– У меня была не настолько насыщенная жизнь, но, знаешь, был один друг, который очень любил рассказывать истории. Это тебе подойдёт?

– Вполне. Начинай, – Нейл улыбнулся, хоть этого и не было видно, и приготовился слушать.

Истории больше походили на сказки, чем на хоть отдалённую реальность, но они были захватывающими, и за ними очень хорошо летело время. Алвис и не думал, что запомнил столько из рассказов техника, но стоило ему закончить говорить о чём-то, как в памяти всплывала новая история.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не добрались до всех зажимов шлюза и с трудом, но отогнули их. Глядя, как кусок станции, кувыркаясь, летит прочь, Алвис выдохнул чуть свободнее. Можно было возвращаться под защиту обшивки и отдохнуть.

– Наконец-то, – вздохнул Нейл. – Идём, и так без малого три часа ковырялись, горе-ремонтники.

– Ты думаешь, что это плохо? А как по мне, так очень хороший результат, – Алвис перехватил трос и направился к шлюзу, следя за тем, чтобы Нейл не отставал, а чуть позже с облегчением закрыл за ними створки.

– Мне не с чем сравнивать, – заметил медик по дороге. – Так, что тебе нужно, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя? – уже внутри, сняв шлем, поинтересовался Нейл: теперь, когда Алвис знал о его даре, скрывать то, что чужие эмоции – не такая уж тайна, не было смысла. – Отдых, работа над чем-нибудь?

– Мне тоже не с чем сравнивать, прежде как-то не попадал в такие ситуации. Наверное, чуть больше времени, больше ничего на ум не приходит.

– Хорошо. Тогда я в каюту, переоденусь, и в медблок, доразбираюсь с наведением порядка – всё-таки ты прав, как будто ничего страшного не произошло… Если нужно будет поотвлекать разговором – присоединяйся, я не против.

– Спасибо за предложение, – гася вспышку раздражения, ответил Алвис. Нет, он действительно был благодарен за заботу, ценил то, что для него готов был сделать Нейл, но, кажется, не только для того, чтобы смириться со случившимся, нужно немного больше времени, но и на то, чтобы привыкнуть, что твой собеседник – эмпат. – Я буду в инженерном, полистаю инструкции.

Медик кивнул и вышел, думая, что не зря бабушка предостерегала его от рассказа окружающим о возможности понимания их истинных чувств – даже малознакомым людям это не очень приятно, что уж говорить о тех, с кем рядом находишься дольше пары дней. Ладно, сейчас нужно заняться делом, пока Алвис будет искать хоть что-то, могущее им помочь.

Инженерная была достаточно близко, так что время от времени Нейл ощущал отголоски чужого страха, вспышки раздражения и отчаяния. Алвис появился в дверях как раз после очередного приступа паники.

– Я готов расписаться в собственной никчёмности, – выдал мужчина, – и неловкости, – он продемонстрировал глубокую царапину на ладони. – По всему выходит, что нужно всего-навсего поменять предохранители, но я не могу найти нужную панель. Да ещё и впал в ступор при виде своей же крови, которую непонятно когда успел размазать по терминалу. Посмотришь?

– Конечно, – Нейл достал из шкафа бинт и средство для дезинфекции. – Показывай, что у тебя там. И вид крови тебя ещё долго будет вымораживать, как я понимаю. Хотя повязку утром снял же как-то…

– Тогда я знал, чего ждать, – пожал плечами Алвис, подавая ему руку и уговаривая себя не заострять внимание на возможном прикосновении, – а сейчас… Разум не успел за эмоциями, скажем так. Я предлагаю пообедать и заняться ремонтом вместе, так всё же дело пойдёт быстрее.

– Хорошо, – руки занимались привычным делом, а разум бесстрастно фиксировал клубок эмоций из желания продлить и расширить тактильный контакт, смущения и страха. – Где ты умудрился так распороть ладонь, там же пластик везде должен быть? – закончив, поднял взгляд на собеседника Нейл.

– Пытался подлезть под один из кожухов на том двигателе, которой у нас всё же запустился, нужно было найти его идентификатор. Знаю, нужно работать в перчатках, но я об этом вспомнил, только когда всё уже случилось. И, кстати, пластик – это, наверное, к современным кораблям, а у нас больше металлических сплавов. Спасибо, так явно лучше.

– Не за что. Так у нас есть один рабочий двигатель? – вычленил главное медик. – Ты запустил диагностику или что-то подобное?

– Нет, он у нас был, а сейчас, как и остальные, не отвечает. Диагностика уже закончилась, я сверил результаты с инструкциями, а потом пытался отыскать ту самую панель с предохранителями, чтобы понять, в ней ли дело, но не нашёл.

– Понятно. Ладно, пойдём получим порцию того комбикорма, как говорил капитан одного из моих кораблей, и будем вместе копаться в записях вашего инженера.

– Не худшее название, – улыбнулся Алвис и первым вышел из лазарета, Нейл хмыкнул и пошёл следом. Бывшему наёмнику явно стало полегче, и это не могло не радовать.

Поели в тишине: Алвис всё пытался понять, что он пропустил при попытке ремонта, а Нейл не стал к нему вязаться. Инженерная, куда они спустились после, порадовала некоторым разгромом. Медик, оглядевшись, уточнил:

– И какая важная роль мне предстоит? Что искать или что читать?

– Вот, смотри, – Алвис подвёл его к терминалу, на котором как раз виднелись следы впопыхах стёртой крови, и открыл схему, – это основные узлы, по которым подаётся энергия, вот здесь должна быть панель с предохранителями, чтобы в случае перегрузки прикончило их, а не двигатели. Вот эту самую панель нам и нужно найти. А, да, – он уменьшил изображение, чтобы обратить внимание на другую его часть, – и ещё, это двигатель, и физически он находится здесь, – мужчина указал в нужную сторону.

Нейл склонился над терминалом, изучая переплетение изображённых проводов, через пару минут посмотрел по сторонам и снова перевёл взгляд на экран, опять увеличив схему.

– Так, а где ты копался, когда предохранители искал? – Алвис ткнул в открытую панель. – Если я правильно понял, тебе нужна другая, ниже.

– Нет, смотри, – Алвис проследил за линией на схеме, а потом показал тот же путь от двигателя к панели. – К тому же ниже ничего нет, как и выше.

– А это что? А, щиток или что-то подобное… – понял свою ошибку Нейл. – У меня только один вариант действий – вскрывать всё панели подряд в поисках нужной и искать эти чёртовы предохранители. Если делать всё аккуратно, то корабль мы не угробим, но возиться придётся долго.

– Думаю, выбора у нас особо нет. Начнём.

Панель они всё же нашли – в полу, так что Нейл с самого начала был отчасти прав. Вот только к тому моменту они настолько устали, что решили отложить подробное изучение на завтра и, через силу поужинав, разошлись по каютам.

Алвис очень надеялся на то, что сегодня всё же сможет поспать спокойнее – усталость и то, что он уже твёрдо уверен в том, что корабль ему не мерещится, должны были сделать своё дело. Мужчина действительно вырубился и какое-то время относительно спокойно спал, а потом появилась она – кровавая королева станции, поймала своими нитями, проникла под кожу, Алвиса скрутило от боли, и он с криком проснулся, но это не помогло: всё по-прежнему было в алых нитях, и они тянулись к нему…

Вскочив на ноги, Алвис вылетел из каюты, впечатываясь в разбуженного его эмоциями Нейла.

– Нужно уходить, – прошептал мужчина, пытаясь увести медика прочь, но тот не позволил: на корабле не ощущалось давления чужой воли или присутствия чего-то опасного, и своему дару Нейл верил. Воспользовавшись тем, что бывший наёмник пребывает в полном разладе с собой, медик добрался до двери его каюты и успел заглянуть туда, прежде чем Алвис потянул его в сторону в попытке защитить от мнимой опасности.

– Там ничего нет, но я же видел… – мужчина потёр ладонями лицо, словно это могло помочь стряхнуть липкий страх и остатки кошмара. – Я свихнусь прежде, чем мы успеем отсюда убраться.

Нейл ещё раз посмотрел на открытую дверь, тяжело вздохнул и, крепко взяв Алвиса за запястье, повёл его за собой, направляясь на камбуз, тот не сопротивлялся, всё ещё находясь во власти своих видений. Там медик усадил своего спутника, заставил один из аппаратов выдать две чашки чего-то, похожего на чай, и, поставив их на стол, сел рядом.

– Рассказывай, – устало попросил Нейл. – Это просто кошмар, или до тебя пытаются дотянуться?

– Не уверен, что она может, – покачал головой Алвис. – Если подумать, то я никогда не видел её даже во внешнем кольце, видимо, у того, что её породило, ограниченный радиус действия. Так что это, скорее, я сам, только разве можно внушить себе что-то настолько явно? Её прикосновения… – мужчина вздрогнул, вспоминая обжигающую боль, бьющую по нервам.

– Ты кучу лет летал рядом, – пожал плечами Нейл, – успел впитать страх перед ней и происходящим, так что всё может быть. Здесь, на этом корабле, только мы с тобой, больше нет никого – ни живого, ни мёртвого, я ничего не чувствую, в отличие от станции. Так, поспать всё-таки нужно, чтобы мозги включились, только если ты снова будешь так вскакивать… – он задумчиво посмотрел на Алвиса.

– Решаешь, пробовать ли на мне успокоительное? – усмехнулся тот.

– А его нет, всё в утилизаторе, – медик отпил немного чаю, поморщился и встал. – Знаешь что, пошли в капитанскую каюту, там койка обычно пошире. Проснёшься не один, успокоишься, уснёшь обратно.

– Не нужно в капитанскую, там точно хуже будет, – Алвис не знал, как объяснить, что для него все люди, когда-то обитавшие на этом корабле, всё ещё словно живые, как и он, застывшие во времени, а если он ещё и их вещи увидит, то ничем хорошим это не закончится, – да и вообще, не думаю, что смогу уснуть рядом с тобой, хотя оставаться одному тоже совершенно не хочется.

– Как скажешь, – Нейл уже смирился с тем, что и эту ночь будет просыпаться каждые час-два, чувствуя, как плохо соседу. – Я пошёл, а ты попробуй всё-таки уснуть, не можешь теперь у себя – соседняя каюта свободна.

– Я учту.

Алвис через силу улыбнулся и уставился в свою кружку, потому что пока он даже думать о сне не хотел, а Нейл вернулся к себе и снова улёгся: до следующего приступа нужно было хоть немного поспать. Несколько раз он выплывал из дрёмы, чувствуя отзвуки чужого страха, но, видимо, Алвис успевал взять себя в руки до того, как медик окончательно просыпался, так что в итоге мужчине удалось уснуть.

Алвис недолго просидел на камбузе и вскоре, решительно поднявшись, направился в рубку: здесь было спокойнее и привычнее, к тому же станция не попадала в поле зрения, можно было сидеть с закрытыми глазами и представлять, что это всего лишь долгая ночная вахта, обычная рутина. Он даже уснуть умудрился, настолько убедил себя, но ненадолго, опять вскочив от нового видения. Уставившись в обзорный экран и стараясь как можно быстрее успокоиться, Алвис понял, что не может сейчас находиться один, и, как бы этого ни хотелось избежать, всё же придётся обращаться за помощью к единственному, кто есть рядом, хотя ему и так приходится достаточно несладко – ощущать чужой ужас, даже зная его причину, должно быть тяжёлым бременем.

И всё же, стоя у дверей чужой каюты, Алвис не сразу решился на то, чтобы постучать, но когда он, всё же собравшись с духом, поднял руку, дверь открылась, и на пороге показался мрачный Нейл.

– Я так свихнусь с тобой за компанию. Побудь тут, может, полегче будет, – мужчина развернулся и, сделав несколько шагов до койки, рухнул на неё, придвинувшись к стене, оставляя место на краю на всякий случай.

Несмотря на ситуацию, Алвис улыбнулся и вошёл внутрь, но всё же не стал устраиваться рядом с Нейлом, а присел на пол у кровати и закрыл глаза: так был шанс, что он не сможет провалиться в сон, а значит, не увидит очередной кошмар. Воцарилась тишина. Медик, чувствуя, как страх его гостя немного улёгся, окончательно расслабился и снова уснул, а Алвис, наконец успокоившись – он не один, рядом живой человек и нет опасности, – слушал чужое дыхание и старательно отгонял неподобающие моменту мысли, что было достаточно трудно, если учесть, что Нейл был симпатичен и ему самому, а не только отголоскам чужой личности.

Алвис сам не заметил, как снова задремал – неглубоко, просто вымотанный организм требовал своего, но и этого хватило, чтобы во сне снова вернуться на станцию, снова понять, что туда пришли люди, снова увидеть, как они умирают один за другим, и самое страшное – среди них был Нейл, погибший так же нелепо и кроваво.

Очнулся мужчина от того, что его трясли за плечо.

– Алвис! Ал! Да проснись же ты!

– Живой… – бывший наёмник вздрогнул всем телом, резко развернувшись, пересел на койку и вцепился в Нейла, крепко обнимая, удостоверяясь, что это был просто кошмар. Медик только вздохнул и аккуратно обнял в ответ.

– Ты прав, мы так свихнёмся оба, – тихо сказал Алвис спустя пару минут, когда сон наконец отступил, и удалось убедить себя, что вот он, Нейл, живой, и можно вслушиваться в стук его сердца.

Медик молча сидел, впитывая чужие эмоции: паника ушла, но страх ещё был, а ещё чувствовалось немного физического желания – видимо, та самая реакция тела Грира, и смущения – похоже, это уже от самого Алвиса. Но всё же тот не спешил отстраняться, лишь устроился поудобней и перестал так судорожно цепляться, словно черпая в физическом контакте спокойствие. Нейл, по-прежнему обнимая его, не совсем осознанно начал поглаживать мужчину по спине – как ребёнка, желая окончательно успокоить, показать, что всё в порядке. Алвис тихо млел, чувствуя чужие прикосновения, ощущая тепло тела через водолазку и тонкий комбинезон – за все годы бестелесного существования он не только почти всё время боялся, что его найдут, но и скучал по даже такому простому контакту, по возможности дотронуться до чего-нибудь самому. Медик, уловив изменившееся настроение своего гостя, замер на секунду, осознав, что делает, но тут же продолжил – терапия оказалась эффективной, чужой страх уходил, да и Алвис не вызывал неприятия, в отличие от Грира, у бывшего наёмника даже черты лица стали гораздо мягче, не говоря уж о совершенно другом характере и поведении.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Алвис, отстраняясь, но лишь настолько, чтобы была возможность посмотреть в глаза напротив: ему нравилось то, что он испытывал, но всему есть предел, как и чужой доброте. – Так правда гораздо лучше, – он не лгал, сейчас мужчина чувствовал, что мог бы уснуть, оставалось только уговорить себя перестать обнимать Нейла, отпустить его. Вот только не выходило, а вот потянуться ближе и осторожно коснуться поцелуем сжатых губ – вполне, и тут же отшатнуться, понимая, что натворил. – Мне, наверное, стоит уйти, да?

– Чтобы ты через час опять проснулся от очередного кошмара? – скептически посмотрел на него медик. – Ложись уже тут, как-нибудь поместимся. И не напоминай про чужие желания, я в курсе.

– Не скучно всегда все знать? – с улыбкой спросил Алвис. – Хотя сейчас ты ошибся, я сам этого хотел.

– Нет, не скучно, я всё время сравниваю, – улыбнулся в ответ Нейл. – То есть ты уже полностью себя контролируешь?

– Полностью или нет, не знаю, едва ли в таком можно быть уверенным. Но в том, что некоторые чувства разделяю и я сам – вполне.

– Скорее, желания, – хмыкнул медик, – но это уже не так важно.

Подтверждая свои слова, он снова прижал Алвиса поближе и поцеловал, но уже не так легко. Особого стремления провести вместе время у него не было, скорее, это воспринималось как способ отвлечь, заставить ни о чём не думать и не вспоминать, но с каждой минутой Нейл всё больше в этом сомневался: Алвис, получивший карт-бланш, решил не отказывать себе ни в чём. С восторгом ощущая под ладонями тепло и мягкость кожи, твёрдость мышц и участившийся пульс, понимая, что и сам может чувствовать чужие прикосновения, жадно целуя, он действительно почти отключился от внешнего мира – зависший посреди нигде корабль, станция с кровавой королевой, страх и неизвестность – всё осталось где-то там, далеко-далеко, важен был только человек рядом и узкая койка, с которой нужно было не свалиться. Нейл, чувствуя этот поток эмоций, настолько яркий и чёткий, даже не думал пытаться закрыться, впитывая чужую радость и делясь – через ласку – своей. Здесь и сейчас это было самым правильным решением – позволить себе жить только этим моментом, этими ощущениями.

Последние судорожные движения, неизвестно какой по счёту поцелуй, успокаивающиеся пульс и дыхание – и глубокий спокойный сон, в котором не тревожат никакие призраки прошлого, испугавшиеся тепла крепко обнимающих рук.

Проснуться просто от того, что ты выспался – прекрасное ощущение, Алвисом уже почти забытое. А если учесть, что ему всё ещё спокойно, пусть страхи и не ушли, но хотя бы милостиво затаились, на душе было легко, и хотелось улыбаться, что он, собственно, и сделал, открыв глаза.

– Я опять тебя разбудил? – уточнил мужчина, наткнувшись на внимательный, пусть и всё ещё несколько сонный взгляд. Стало неловко, и он почти был готов начать грызть себя за вчерашнее, но вспомнил, что эти эмоции могут задеть не только его, так что постарался не думать об этом.

– Нет, я сам проснулся, – спокойно ответил Нейл, – вот только, кажется, рука затекла, – он аккуратно высвободил конечность и добавил: – Всё-таки вдвоём лучше спать на чём-то пошире.

– Согласен, – Алвис осторожничал, ведь он, в отличие от собеседника, не чувствовал чужих эмоций. – Встаём?

– Встаём. Отмыться, поесть, перевязать твой бок и заняться той панелью, которую нашли вчера, – перечислил медик. – Рад, что тебе лучше, – он улыбнулся, легко поцеловал чужие губы, осторожно поднялся с койки, чтобы не спихнуть Алвиса, и, подхватив с пола свой комбинезон и бельё, ушёл в душ.

Бывший наёмник был удивлён и в то же время благодарен Нейлу за ту лёгкость, с которой тот всё решил, и не хотелось терять этот настрой, но нужно было включаться в работу, так что Алвис неохотно поднялся и пошёл к себе – в душе шумела вода, и менять эту настройку было бы слишком муторно. А медик, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос, привёлся в порядок и пошёл на камбуз. Если у них всё получится, то уже сегодня можно будет снова запустить двигатель и убраться подальше от этого дурного участка космоса, мешающего обоим. При мысли об Алвисе губы Нейла тронула мягкая улыбка: тот оказался весьма неплохим любовником, к тому же искренним, что мужчина особенно ценил. Что ж, сейчас главное – корабль, а о том, что будет дальше, можно подумать и позже.

– Нейл! Ты планы по захвату мира, что ли, лелеешь? – появившийся на камбузе Алвис отодвинул его в сторону, вовремя успев подставить кружки, чтобы то подобие чая, которое было в наличии, не пролилось на стол. – Всё в порядке?

– В некотором роде, – вынырнул из своих мыслей тот. – Садись, будем восполнять потраченную энергию.

– И готовиться потратить ещё больше в попытке доказать кораблю, что тот должен лететь?

– Тут, скорее, нервы потратим, – хмыкнул Нейл. – Но зарекаться не буду.

– Нервы – это точно, особенно если вспомнить, что панель мы нашли, а вот предохранители – нет. Впрочем, не будем о плохом. Приятного аппетита.

– Спасибо, и тебе тоже. Ну, будем рыться по закромам, как я понимаю, это такие же расходники, как те же бинты, а значит, запас точно должен быть.

– Есть, я уверен в этом, но ты сам видел, какой бардак в инженерной.

– Не страшно. Что именно искать, мы знаем, времени достаточно, так что всё получится, – Нейл улыбнулся, стараясь подбодрить собеседника, и взялся за ложку.

Алвис, понимая, что он по-прежнему не одинок со своими страхами и неуверенностью, улыбнулся в ответ и сделал то же самое.

В инженерной мужчины провозились довольно долго: просмотреть каждый предохранитель и проверить его состояние, особенно не имея навыка к такой работе – сложная задача, да и потом, при поиске надлежащей замены, на то, чтобы понять, что хранится в той или иной упавшей коробке, было необходимо открыть её, убедиться, что содержимое им сейчас без надобности, закрыть и поставить на свободное место на полке. Предохранители нашлись, и правда приличное количество, через пару часов монотонной работы и неспешные рассказы об учёбе каждого – просто чтобы не быть в тишине и ещё немного узнать того человека, с которым столкнула слепая судьба, а после оставалось только следовать схеме и надеяться на то, что такой несложный, по сути, ремонт поможет им всё же запустить единственный рабочий двигатель.

– Думаю, нам лучше не находиться здесь, да и не знаю я, как из инженерной запустить нужную программу, – Алвис ещё раз взглянул на проделанную ими работу и закрыл панель. – Пойдём?

– Пойдём, – кивнул Нейл. – Будем надеяться, у нас всё получилось.

В рубке было тихо. Алвис привычно устроился на своём месте, по той же привычке обернулся к креслу справа и только потом понял, что капитана там нет, дожидаться его отмашки не нужно.

– Удачи нам.

Прошлый старт он и не заметил толком, а вот теперь был гораздо внимательней: запуск всех предстартовых проверок и тест приборов – да, так дольше, и ожидание выматывало, но если у них всё получилось и двигатель в норме, то лучше убедиться в исправности и других систем.

– Ну что, милый, надеюсь, ты готов к новому путешествию, – тихо сказал Алвис и, глубоко вздохнув, нажал последнюю комбинацию кнопок. Он почти слышал, насколько неохотно запустился двигатель: ему явно требовалось больше ухода, чем уже было, но всё же он работал, а значит, можно было улететь прочь.

Координаты введены, и корабль устремился к новой цели, а Алвис обернулся к внимательно следившему за его действиями Нейлу:

– Я помню, что у тебя была цель в этом полёте, но послушай, ладно? Светить этот корабль там, где собираешься осесть – не лучшая идея. Грир знал нескольких людей на планете не так далеко отсюда, они не будут задавать вопросов и достаточно боятся наёмника, чтобы не подставить. Так будет лучше, а уже оттуда можно добраться до конечной точки маршрута – на попутном корабле или как-то иначе.

– Разумно, – кивнул медик. – Только оттуда полетим обычными пассажирами на нормальном корабле, пусть и с пересадкой, хватит с меня приключений. Ты не передумал составить мне компанию? – уточнил Нейл.

– Мне некуда больше лететь, так что нет, не передумал.

Медик ободряюще улыбнулся, чувствуя сумасшедшую надежду и радость Алвиса, перекрывавшие застарелый страх – станция оставалась позади, они свободны, – и заметил:

– Тебе же не нужно сидеть тут постоянно? Автопилот должен справиться с большим участком пути.

– Да, но пока лучше всё же задержаться, нужно убедиться, что не будет сбоев, и проще это сделать здесь, чем, например, с аварийной панели в моей каюте.

– Хорошо, – Нейл уселся поудобнее и озвучил пришедшую в голову мысль: – А ты можешь отправить отчёт в ту корпорацию об обитателях станции, чтобы её уничтожили? Не от своего имени, конечно, а анонимно или как будто запоздавшее от капитана.

– Я думал об этом, – признался Алвис, – мало того, почти уверен, что в бортовом журнале найдётся что-то подходящее, капитан до последнего заполнял его.

Медик кивнул и перевёл взгляд на обзорный экран.

– Сколько нам лететь до той планеты?

– Около двух суток, – посмотрев на терминал, сказал Алвис, – как раз хватит, чтобы подготовить сообщение и убрать всё, что может рассказать лишнего об этом корабле, его полёте и экипаже.

– По идее, нам с того момента, как был получен сигнал SOS, до нужного места было пять дней полёта, – задумчиво отозвался Нейл. – Значит, потом ещё какое-то время на общение со знакомыми Грира, ожидание подходящего корабля и несколько дней на дорогу. Не самый плохой расклад.

– Если не считать того, что вы получили, откликнувшись на этот сигнал… Значит, тот корабль ещё не добрался до места назначения? Как думаешь, капитан расскажет кому-нибудь?

– Если честно, думаю, что нет. Тот корабль не был предназначен для перевозки пассажиров, и ты же должен быть в курсе, на каких условиях капитан взял команду наёмников, ему не с руки сообщать о том, что они пропали. Я там тоже был на полуптичьих правах – временный член команды, не получал жалование и не платил за дорогу, – Нейл пожал плечами. – В бортовом журнале запись о получении сигнала SOS, может, и сделают, но, как мне кажется, напишут, что никого не нашли и просто полетели дальше.

– Ничего не меняется, – хмыкнул Алвис, – но для нас так даже лучше.

– Согласен, – усмехнулся медик. – Так, пока всё вроде тихо, может, пойдём поедим, а потом вернёмся, и покопаешься в бортовом журнале?

– Уже пора? – немного удивился мужчина. – Да, конечно, пойдём.

– Нет, я понимаю, что в бестелесном состоянии пища не нужна, но сейчас-то ты вполне материальный, – рассмеялся медик, вставая. – Идём.

– Я ещё не привык, наверное, так что тебе придётся напоминать время от времени, – Алвис улыбнулся в ответ и, ещё раз перепроверив все показатели, тоже поднялся со своего места.

Мужчины, быстро утолив голод, вернулись в рубку, и Алвис действительно занялся наведением порядка в информационном поле корабля. Нейл чувствовал, как скакало его настроение: грусть, радость, тоска, а потом Ал наткнулся на что-то и совершенно пустым взглядом уставился перед собой.

– Я не могу это удалить, – сказал он пару минут спустя. – У тебя нет никаких носителей данных? Те, что есть здесь, защищены паролем компании, а тот, что был у меня, остался где-то на станции.

– Карта памяти в коммуникаторе, сейчас принесу, – отозвался Нейл и встал. – Там большой объём?

– Нет, файлы, в основном текстовые, несколько фото и видео. У Грира вроде тоже был коммуникатор… Может, посмотреть в нём?

– Я бы и его в утилизатор отправил, – буркнул медик. – Купим тебе личный, как доберёмся до цивилизации. Скоро вернусь, – и он вышел.

Алвис только плечами пожал, не понимая, в чём виновата вещь, и вернулся к разбору файлов. У каждого из членов команды было в достатке различной важной для них информации – фотографии дочери у связиста, музыка у доктора, классические книги у капитана, а ещё у них были крупицы данных и об Алвисе, именно их, наравне с тем, что уже хранилось в папке, мужчина и собирался сохранить для себя.

Нейл, дойдя до своей каюты, нашёл коммуникатор и, проверив, что там ещё достаточно свободного места, вернулся на мостик – техника у него была не самой навороченной, так что проблем с копированием на него информации проблем возникнуть не должно было.

– Ещё пару минут, – услышав его шаги, сказал Алвис, – осталось просмотреть последнюю папку.

– Конечно, – медик опустил коммуникатор на панель рядом и снова сел рядом, уставившись в обзорный экран, чтобы не мешать и не смущать.

Вскоре Алвис решил, что собрал достаточно, и если продолжит углубляться в жизни команды, то сделает только хуже, запустил копирование и открыл капитанский журнал. Там нашлось много интересного: даты, события, каждое из них – часть вновь оказавшейся слишком близко прошлой жизни. Алвис пролистывал день за днём, стараясь не вчитываться в текст, не вспоминать – вот дата его прибытия на борт, а вот первый выговор за посиделки с тогдашним коком, а спустя пару месяцев будет первое поощрение… Годы… Мужчина решительно смахнул текст, переходя к списку с датами, и выбрал тот день, когда они пристыковались к станции. Сухие строчки отчётов – капитан никогда не любил это занятие, поэтому старался описывать всё как можно более ёмко и коротко. Высадка, тревожные отчёты учёных, приложенные к основной записи – Алвис не стал их слушать, не смог себя заставить, – список погибших. Следующая запись – только список, без пояснений и причин смертей, но с несколькими видеофайлами, поколебавшись, бывший наёмник всё же открыл одну и замер: инженера убивала кровавая королева, лучше бы он этого не видел, не снова. Поспешно закрыв запись, Ал попытался выровнять дыхание и скорее перейти к последней странице.

«Она забрала всех, но я уверен, что кто-то ещё остался, и не могу бросить их здесь. Капитан последним покидает свой корабль. Помоги нам бог».

Алвис, невидящим взглядом смотревший на экран, вздрогнул, когда почувствовал обнимающие его руки.

– Только не уходи опять в свои кошмары, пожалуйста, – негромко, уткнувшись в макушку. – Подобного должно хватить, чтобы было принято решение её уничтожить, и больше никто не пострадает…

– А что если нет? Что если они все же решат ещё раз проверить? Узнать, изменилось ли что-то за эти годы, – Алвис вцепился в чужие руки, действительно пытаясь не погружаться в воспоминания. – Я знал, что он не оставит нас, пойдёт за своей командой, но лучше бы он тогда улетел, лучше бы все они улетели, когда мы погибли, нас было достаточно…

– Он был действительно настоящим капитаном, заботившемся о вас всех… В наших коммуникаторах есть записи разговоров, – так же тихо заметил Нейл, – того, что говорил Грир, будет достаточно, чтобы понять, что станция по-прежнему опасна, и идти туда – чистое самоубийство.

– Можно попробовать, – согласился Алвис, неохотно разжав пальцы и отключая коммуникатор – копирование было закончено. – Отправим из пустого пространства, прямо с борта этого корабля незадолго до посадки.

– Хорошо, – медик не спешил его отпускать, чувствуя, что собеседник ещё не успокоился, – я потом займусь нашими переговорами, не нужно тебе это ещё раз слышать.

– А ты сам? Для тебя это тоже не будет лёгким, правильно? Давай вместе. Устроимся в каюте и подготовим всё необходимое для отправки.

Нейл вздохнул.

– Ты прав, просто так я переживу лишь свои эмоции, а не и твои тоже.

– Прости, я не подумал об этом. Тогда, конечно, делай сам.

– Просто будь рядом. Ты искренен, я не чувствую дисбаланса между словами и ощущениями, – признался медик, – а это для меня очень важно, и подобные люди встречаются нечасто. Думаю, нужно закончить со всем неприятным прямо сейчас, пойдём?

Алвис не стал отвечать, осторожно выпутался из объятий и поднялся. К чему рассуждать, как будет лучше, есть вещи, которые нужно сделать и забыть.

– Люди так часто лгут о том, что испытывают? – уточнил он, пользуясь этой темой как поводом переключиться. Нет, Алвис и сам не всегда говорил правду, бывало и так, что приходилось кривить душой, но в личном общении всё же предпочитал, чтобы эмоции не шли вразрез со словами. Зачем находиться с кем-то рядом, если он тебе неприятен? Кого ты этим обманешь больше, и кому в итоге будет хуже?

– Достаточно, – невесело улыбнулся Нейл, – особенно в личных отношениях. Я не распространяюсь о своём даре, родные в детстве отсоветовали, и это позволяет не наделать многих ошибок, хотя поэтому я до сих пор одинок и мотаюсь по вселенной в поисках непонятно чего.

– Когда-то придётся остановиться, – мужчины как раз добрались до каюты штурмана – Алвис шёл по привычке, а Нейл не стал спорить. – Паршивый талант. Я в детстве мысли читать хотел, думал, это так здорово – знать, что у людей в голове, повезло, что родители отмахнулись от предложения компании.

– Вот и попробую сейчас, благо есть и возможное место постоянного обитания, и потенциальный долговременный партнёр рядом, – и Нейл сосредоточился, желая узнать, как отреагирует собеседник на это заявление.

Удивление, нотки радости и слишком много сомнения.

– Ты уверен? Нейл, после того, как мы окажемся на планете, мои сны, страх при виде обычных на первый взгляд вещей, приступы отчаяния, это ведь не пропадёт. Я не уверен, что смогу быть хорошим партнёром, пусть и хотел бы остаться с тобой, но сколько ты сам сможешь это выдерживать?

– Зато ты сможешь не подбирать мучительно слова, объясняя своё состояние после очередного кошмара или случайного пореза, – парировал медик. – Ал, ты мне нравишься, именно ты, а не Грир, и любые воспоминания со временем тускнеют, так почему бы не попробовать?

– Я мог бы придумать сотню причин, но не буду, – сомнения не ушли, но радости, симпатии и предвкушения теперь было явно больше, – пусть лучше это действительно станет шансом для нас обоих.

– Договорились, – Нейл коротко поцеловал Алвиса, как бы скрепляя соглашение, и перевёл тему: – Доставай коммуникатор, буду заниматься последним на сегодня неприятным делом.

Алвис кивнул и полез за нужной вещью, которую небрежно бросил в шкаф.

– Держи. Знаешь, где может храниться запись?

– Да, знаю, приходилось отчитываться о спасательных операциях, – медик забрал коммуникатор и сел на койку. Ал опустился рядом, и Нейл, глубоко вздохнув, открыл нужный каталог.

Через десять минут у них был укороченный звуковой файл с переговорами, звуками выстрелов и предсмертными криками, последние секунды – хрип задыхавшегося Грира, на взгляд медика, этого было достаточно. Но всё это опять потянуло за собой воспоминания, причём у обоих мужчин, заставило вернуться в тот момент, пережить всё заново.

– Можно? – Алвис, стараясь как можно быстрее успокоиться, забрал у Нейла коммуникатор, убирая его в сторону, и потянулся за поцелуем, считая, что так будет лучше.

– Нужно…

Мужчины снова, как и вчера, постарались заставить друг друга забыть обо всём неприятном, не думать о прошлом, видеть перед собой только партнёра, а не потёки крови на стенах и полу, слышать негромкие стоны и ободряющий шёпот, а не просьбы о помощи, растворяться в чувствах и ощущениях. Нежность перемежалась с настойчивостью, осторожность – с порывистостью, ласка губ – с неглубоким укусом, лёгкие касания – с пятнами от впившихся пальцев… Ничего вокруг не существовало: Алвис вновь наслаждался вернувшимися ощущениями, а Нейл – его искренней отдачей, купаясь в желании не только физическом, но и эмоциональном.

Условная ночь прошла почти тихо. Нет, кошмары не оставили Алвиса совсем, но он, чувствуя тепло чужого тела и зная, что не один, не уплывал в них слишком глубоко, поэтому мужчины вполне хорошо отдохнули.

Утренние искренние улыбки, перевязка – Нейл отметил, что рана затягивается, – завтрак и проверка – для собственного спокойствия, – что корабль в порядке, и они по-прежнему удаляются от станции.

Алвис, несколько тоскливо посмотрев на по-прежнему открытый бортовой журнал, неохотно сказал:

– Я удалю всё одним нажатием кнопки, но ведь так просто их следы не убрать. Нужно заняться личными вещами.

Нейл, и видя, и чувствуя его нежелание окончательно избавляться от памяти об экипаже, только вздохнул:

– Чем тебе помочь?

– Только быть рядом и не давать задумываться о том, что я делаю, – медик кивнул, и они всё-таки вышли из рубки.

Алвис редко входил в чужие каюты – в долгих полётах уединение было необходимо, и люди старались не пересекать границ личного пространства, – только несколько раз заглядывал к инженеру да к капитану, который предпочитал устраивать выволочки за закрытыми дверями, и теперь мужчина на несколько секунд замирал, прежде чем пересечь границу между коридором и каютой, словно ждал разрешения. В первый раз Нейл несколько удивлённо посмотрел на него, но вопросов не задавал, хватило понимания чувств.

Алвис очень старался отнестись ко всему как необходимой работе, но разве такое возможно? Особенно если видишь безделушку, подаренную тобой самим, или общий снимок, где этот человек ещё жив и весел. И всё же они справились, ведь выбора всё равно не было, осталась только каюта самого Алвиса, но с ней он ещё успеет разобраться перед посадкой.

На уборку и утилизацию личных вещей мужчины убили почти весь день, теперь оставалось только сообщение. Связистом никто из них не был, так что им повезло в том, что корабль изначально использовал протоколы, позволяющие скрыть местоположение, пусть и не очень качественно. Их смогут отследить, но к тому моменту будет уже поздно: друзья Грира разберут корабль на запчасти. Сообщение ушло, и Алвис запустил очистку баз памяти, грустно наблюдая, как исчезают последние упоминания о погибших из-за чьей-то тяги к знаниям о людских возможностях.

Им предстояло ещё несколько часов пути, а потом общение с весьма опасными людьми.

***

– Мы получили сигнал с четвёртого «Скитальца»! – влетевший в кабинет без стука мужчина был взбудоражен. – После стольких лет!

– О чём ты? – сидящий за столом поднял на говорившего уставший взгляд и, не дожидаясь ответа, вбил название в базу. – Так… Исследовательский корабль первого поколения, экипаж, цель, дата пропажи… Быть того не может! Сигнал машинный, или есть признаки того, что его отправил человек?

– Однозначно человек. Я пролистал только выдержки из бортового журнала и открыл одно видео, – мужчина поморщился от воспоминаний, – только, кажется, зря, не с моим уровнем допуска такое смотреть. Что делать будем?

– Отследи, откуда шёл сигнал, и отправь мне файлы, я сообщу в исследовательский отдел.

– Уже отправил. О результатах поиска сообщу чуть позже. Я пошёл?

– Да, свободен, – когда за подчинённым закрылась дверь, мужчина перевёл дыхание: он слышал о проекте, для контроля за работой которого отправили пропавший корабль, и знал, что совет директоров как раз задумывается о повторении подобного, а значит, это сообщение может сыграть хорошую службу для его карьеры. Улыбнувшись, мужчина скопировал полученные файлы и покинул кабинет.

***

– Вроде всё, – Алвис ещё раз окинул взглядом каюту и подхватил рюкзак с койки, он был одет в скафандр, который на планетах использовался наёмниками вместо брони, вооружён и готов играть свою роль, – мы скоро будем на орбите. Ты всё собрал? – мужчина обернулся к стоящему в дверях Нейлу.

– У меня только скафандр и сумка со всем необходимым для работы, – ответил тот, – так что и собирать особо нечего было. Пойдём в рубку?

– Да, сейчас стоит быть особенно внимательными, эта планета – тот ещё гадюшник, как бы не случилось чего на подходе.

– Надеюсь, авторитета Грира хватит, и мы оттуда улетим как можно скорее. Ты справишься, – Нейл ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Должен, – пожал плечами Алвис, – хотя едва ли мне удастся быть такой же сволочью.

– Не быть, а казаться, – поправил его медик. – Да, и ещё. Знания знаниями, но, может, как-то тебе сигнализировать, если эмоции собеседника будут совсем уж откровенно не соответствовать его словам?

– Было бы неплохо, – улыбнулся Алвис, – это может даже спасти нам жизни. Тебе не сложно?

– Я всё ещё хочу где-то осесть и спокойно жить в приятной компании, – улыбнулся Нейл в ответ, – так что не переживай по этому поводу. И какой у нас будет условный знак?

– Нужно придумать что-то, что не привлечёт внимания, – задумался Алвис, – но не заставлять же тебя высказывать что-то матерное, а иначе там не говорят. Есть идеи?

– Можно сделать так, – через несколько минут отозвался мужчина. – У меня есть браслет-инъектор с возможностью управления через коммуникатор, заправим туда банальное укрепляющее, и я в случае необходимости подать сигнал сделаю вид, что мне пришло сообщение.

– И я получу дозу лекарства? – хмыкнул Алвис. – Передозировки не случится?

– Передозировки точно не будет, я не хочу тебя угробить, – улыбнулся Нейл. – Подберу минимально возможное количество.

– Договорились.

На мостике на время воцарилась тишина, Алвис перепроверял маршрут и показатели, надеясь, что корабль не подведёт во время посадки, а Нейл наблюдал за его работой.

Планета появилась на обзорном экране как раз в нужное время, а значит, приборы не подвели, но садиться нужно было на теневой стороне, вдали от основного космопорта, так что пришлось повозиться с курсом. Терминал связиста пока молчал, что неудивительно, сюда многие залетали, и пока они не пытались сесть рядом с городом, никто их не трогал. Вот и расчётная точка, Алвис начал снижение, и только после этого связь включилась:

– Эй на корыте, куда прёте?

– Тебя не спросил, – огрызнулся Алвис, из голоса пропала свойственная ему мягкость. – Разве так дорогих гостей встречают?

– Грир, ты, что ли?

– Нет, бабушка твоя. Защиту выруби, дело есть.

– Сказать, где я твои дела видел?

Алвис хрипло рассмеялся:

– Там же, где я – твою невесту, что ли? С каких пор ты от прибыльных сделок отказываешься?

Во время разговора корабль продолжал снижение, и теперь можно было рассмотреть приличный участок с выжженным до блеска грунтом, на котором притулилась пара весьма побитых жизнью космокатеров, а также тускло мерцающий защитный купол.

– Убьёшь кого-нибудь, можешь больше не прилетать, – буркнул собеседник Алвиса, но поле всё же отключил.

– Пусть не лезут, тогда не трону.

Единственный двигатель надрывно гудел, но держал, так что вскоре корабль оказался на грунте.

– Всё, жди дорогого гостя, – выдал Алвис и оборвал связь. – Иногда плохая репутация – это не так и плохо, – с кривой улыбкой сказал он, оборачиваясь к Нейлу. – Стрелять умеешь?

– Приходилось, – коротко отозвался тот, во время разговора успевший подготовить браслет. – Хотя тут нет лишнего оружия, так что… Давай руку, подстрахуемся.

– Возьмёшь второй Грира, – Алвис протянул руку, – туда без оружия нельзя. Мне хватит основного и ножа. Кстати, пилот и штурман у нас ты. Те люди знают, на что способен наёмник, и это явно не управление кораблём, – мужчина поправил браслет, убеждаясь, что он не мешает, и снял с пояса один из импульсных пистолетов с меньшим зарядом и дальностью. – Держи, я заберу мастер-ключ корабля, и выходим.

Нейл спокойно проверил уровень заряда и, встав, закрепил оружие на поясе своего скафандра.

– Я буду большей частью молчать, отвечая только на твои вопросы, кстати. Нужна сосредоточенность, – добавил он.

– Никто и не будет ждать от тебя вмешательства в разговор, Грир этого не любил, только Деону, по сути, и прощал, да и то потому, что знакомы давно были, – Алвис подошёл к капитанскому терминалу и вытащил из него небольшую плату, без которой корабль становился лишь грудой мёртвого металла. – Я и не думал, что столько о нём ещё помню, казалось, стёрлось начисто, но стоит задуматься, и пожалуйста, сразу вспоминается.

– Сейчас нам это на руку, – пожал плечами медик и, подойдя к нему вплотную, заглянул в глаза. – Ты – не он, это хорошо выученная роль, которая забудется, как только в ней исчезнет необходимость, – от Алвиса шла волна неуверенности и опасения, и Нейл не хотел, чтобы мужчина думал, что его оттолкнут, несмотря на всё произошедшее между ними. Короткий поцелуй – на удачу, и уверенное: – Идём.

– Да.

Они подхватили свои вещи и, не задерживаясь больше, покинули корабль. Выбирались через шлюз, так было проще, чем рисковать с опусканием трапа, да и закрыть его явно быстрее. Алвис направился к небольшой постройке на краю лётного поля, у него даже походка изменилась, став более тяжёлой, но это неудивительно, сейчас никто не должен был почувствовать фальши, слишком высокой могла быть цена ошибки.

Дверь ударилась о стену, и Алвис неприятно улыбнулся вставшему со своего места человеку:

– А ты всё не меняешься, Эш, всё та же наглая рожа.

– Кто бы говорил, – буркнул тот. – Кого ты притащил с собой?

– А тебе-то какое дело? – подозрительно прищурился наёмник, опуская ладонь на рукоять пистолета.

– Не психуй, что, уже спросить нельзя?

– Ты не спрашивай, ты слушай. Видишь крошку на грунте, сколько дашь за неё?

– Смотря откуда она у тебя…

Алвис рассмеялся, но в этом смехе не было ни капли веселья, скорее, угроза:

– Мне её подарили. Хватит зубы заговаривать.

– Нужно посмотреть, сейчас свяжусь с техником.

Нейл, державший коммуникатор в руке, нажал на неприметную кнопку, и браслет впрыснул в кровь Алвиса небольшое количество вакцины: от Эша полыхнуло алчностью, злорадством и предвкушением, так что ждать им, скорее всего, не техника, а пару мордоворотов.

– Стой, дорогой мой человек, – Алвис мгновенно выхватил оружие, не давая собеседнику дотянуться до средства связи, – сколько мы знакомы? Ты что, думаешь, что я не знаю, что ты сам оценкой занимаешься? Я предлагаю хорошую сделку, так что не дури, иначе снесу тебе башку, а потом сам найду, что взять за корабль.

– Грир, ну как ты мог подумать, – заюлил Эш, но руку от коммуникатора убрал, – корабль старый, вот и хотел посоветоваться. Я таких прежде не видел.

– Будем считать, что я поверил. Не делай больше глупостей, и пошли, пока я не передумал и не нашёл более достойного покупателя.

Эш сверкнул глазами, но спорить больше не стал: он знал, с каким спокойствием Грир убивает, и был уверен, что угрозу тот выполнит. К тому же сделка и правда могла быть очень удачной, едва ли наёмник знает точную стоимость, а корабли класса «скиталец» очень хорошо продавались.

– Прости дурака, – сказал он, улыбаясь как можно спокойней, – я с удовольствием посмотрю на твою находку.

– Так иди, – Алвис опустил оружие, но убирать его не спешил, отошёл в сторону от двери, позволяя Эшу пройти и не отводя от него внимательного взгляда.

Тот, покосившись на наёмника и его спутника, вышел наружу, и Нейл, едва слышно заметив:

– Страх, жадность, – направился следом за кивнувшим в ответ Алом.

Осмотр корабля не затянулся, и не нужно было быть эмпатом, чтобы понять: Эш в восторге от увиденного, но при этом готов торговаться до последнего. Собственно, о цене он заговорил, как только они вышли, с жадностью глядя на мастер-ключ, что крутил в руках Алвис, тот же упирался только потому, что Грир никогда бы не согласился сразу, и не хотелось заронить и тени сомнений в том, что характер наёмника изменился. В итоге они сошлись на сумме, казавшейся Алвису заоблачной, но явно меньшей, чем готов был заплатить Эш. Электронный перевод из тех, что не отследить – давно известная политика среди таких дельцов, – сейчас только на руку, и, выпросив, а точнее, поставив перед фактом, у Эша один из катеров, мужчины наконец покинули это место.

– Грир бы полетел в соседний городок обмывать сделку, – сказал Алвис, когда они оторвались от грунта, – но нам лучше как можно скорее покинуть планету, так что не будем и дальше оправдывать репутацию наёмника.

– Сделай петлю, как будто туда и направляешься, – предложил Нейл. – До космопорта не так уж далеко, много времени мы не потеряем, а там нас уже никто не найдёт.

– Обратно катер поведёт автопилот, так что нет смысла, – покачал головой Алвис, он всё ещё был напряжён и, кажется, ждал подвоха, – так что оставим его на окраине, рядом с барами и прочим, что тоже есть у космопорта, а сами доберёмся до терминала пешком, там недалеко.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить медик, признавая правоту бывшего наёмника, знавшего, что где есть на этой планете, и прислушиваясь к его эмоциям. Несмотря на желание убраться подальше, от Алвиса прилично фонило грустью – он, видимо, окончательно прощался с кораблём – и неприязнью, непонятно на кого направленной – то ли на Эша, то ли на себя самого. Впрочем, мужчина был всё же больше сосредоточен на управлении катером, так что Нейл пока не стремился разобраться в мешанине его чувств.

До места добрались достаточно быстро: катер только с виду казался обшарпанным, а на деле выдавал приличную скорость. Алвис, почти не задумываясь, привычно запустил автопилот и, сделав Нейлу знак следовать за собой, выпрыгнул на поверхность. Стоило им только отойти на пару шагов, как транспорт сорвался с места, вскоре превратившись в точку на горизонте.

Говорить не хотелось, план действий был уже известен, так что, быстро пройдя по улице мимо призывных вывесок заведений, мужчины направились к терминалу.

– А я ведь даже не знаю названия планеты, куда мы летим, – с улыбкой сказал Алвис, пока они дожидались своей очереди.

– Официально там какой-то дикий набор букв и цифр, – хмыкнул Нейл, – а как её называют местные, я тоже не в курсе. Будем надеяться, нам повезёт, и кто-нибудь будет лететь мимо и сможет нас там высадить.

Вот и стойка информации. Медик, снова достав коммуникатор, выяснил, что на нужную им планету можно добраться даже без пересадок и – о, счастье! – вылет подходящего корабля сегодня через полдня. Осталось его найти и пообщаться с капитаном, выяснить, согласится ли он принять двоих пассажиров и сделать небольшой крюк до места их назначения. Выйдя на покрытие космопорта, они перехватили одного из сновавших там рабочих и поинтересовались, где можно найти нужный корабль, тот, указав направление, убежал по своим делам.

Переговоры с капитаном не затянулись: поняв, что потенциальные пассажиры не собираются мешать экипажу, тихо сидя в одной каюте, и через три дня покинут корабль, сурового вида мужчина провёл их в жилой отсек и, выдав ключ-карту, ушёл – до старта оставалось около шести часов. Каюта была весьма тесной, но мужчины не думали жаловаться, главное, покинуть планету, оставив за спиной последнее, что связывало их со станцией. К тому же удалось договориться с капитаном, чтобы их имён не было в полётном листе – пустая предосторожность или нет, время покажет.

Уже внутри Нейл, сняв скафандр, присел на койку рядом с тоже разоблачившимся Алвисом и взял его за руку. Тот невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой и на это действие не отреагировал.

– Всё хорошо. Ты справился. Я рядом. Впереди новый дом, – медик криво улыбнулся, ощущая, что Алвис в полном раздрае.

– Я знаю, – мужчина встряхнулся, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник: ему бы радоваться, вот только пока не получалось, – просто слишком много всего произошло, а времени на то, чтобы всё это уложить в голове, не хватило. Прости, я опять доставляю тебе неудобство.

– Не кори себя, – покачал головой Нейл, – это нормальная реакция. Может, озвучишь, что тебя так тревожит? Мысли читать я не умею, а эмоции всё же довольно многогранны.

– Слишком многое… – попытался отвертеться Алвис, а потом, вздохнув, добавил: – Этот корабль был мне домом, люди – почти семьёй, а я стёр все следы их существования и отдал оставшееся крайне скверному человеку. И ещё то сообщение, что мы отправили, что если они всё же решат найти тех, кто стоит за ним? Я подверг тебя опасности. К тому же станция, что если её не уничтожат? А ещё Грир, оказывается, от него осталось так много.

Нейл крепче сжал пальцы и вздохнул:

– Корабль и мне очень жаль, но сама возможность того, что отправленное нами сообщение разберут по косточкам и найдут источник, перевешивает любую память о прошлом. Я к станции никакого отношения не имею и на той записи только мой голос, даже имени нет, а вот тебя не отпустят, если найдут и узнают, кто ты на самом деле. Если в корпорации заседают не клинические идиоты, в чём я не сомневаюсь, то изучать это летающее кладбище с упырями никто не станет, слишком велик риск, – мужчина помолчал. – А Грир… Без особой надобности эта память вылезать не будет, так что просто будь собой, как все эти дни. Осталось чуть больше трёх суток, и мы будем полностью свободны, – Нейл заглянул в глаза напротив, ища подтверждение ощущениям: Алвис вроде начал успокаиваться.

– Спасибо, ты действительно помог, но я всё же не смогу так быстро перестать грустить, так что придётся тебе ещё какое-то время чувствовать это.

– Всё в порядке, – повторил медик. – К тому же я знаю безотказный способ заставить тебя на какое-то время перестать думать… – он улыбнулся и поцеловал Алвиса, выгоняя из чужой головы большую часть мыслей о прежнем хозяине этого тела.

Нейла завораживал тот момент, когда Алвис переставал думать и вспоминать, когда его эмоции становились чистыми и яркими, от такого сложно было не потерять голову. Вот и сейчас он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться этим моментом – до старта корабля ещё достаточно времени, и их никто не потревожит, а значит, можно поцеловать ещё раз и прижаться поближе, чувствуя от Ала не только физическое желание, но и странную нежность. Но размышлять об этом не было возможности, не сейчас, когда поцелуи становились всё настойчивей, а одежда казалась совершенно лишней преградой. Здешние кровати были несколько шире, но всё равно в каюте их две, и они рассчитаны на одного человека, так что отстраниться не только не хочется, но и нет возможности. Шорохи, шёпот, едва слышные стоны и сбитое дыхание – ничего лишнего, только двое, которым не нужно сейчас ничего другого.

Старт прошёл штатно, и вот корабль устремился к будущему дому. Мужчины действительно почти не выходили из каюты, разговаривая, узнавая друг друга, оберегая от кошмаров и отвлекая от невесёлых мыслей.

Планета оказалась тем ещё захолустьем, но её хоть не было в памяти Грира, а значит, никто не узнает здесь наёмника, что только к лучшему: Алвису не хотелось больше никому угрожать оружием, подобное было не для него. Хотя он пока не очень представлял, чем займётся, но это не страшно, на первое время более чем хватит денег от продажи корабля, а потом работа найдётся. Примерно в таком ключе мужчина и рассуждал после прилёта, дожидаясь Нейла, разговаривающего с начальником космопорта.

Наконец медик распрощался с собеседником и подошёл к Алвису.

– Всё в порядке, меня оформляют, жильё предоставили, сейчас пойдём посмотрим, что там, всё необходимое для относительно комфортной жизни можно привезти под заказ, срок доставки – максимум месяц, если это что-то запредельное, – он улыбнулся. – Пошли обустраиваться? Куда идти, мне объяснили.

Алвис вынырнул из своих мыслей и улыбнулся в ответ.

– Выглядишь так, будто тебе здесь понравилось. Нормальный начальник?

– Вменяемый. Действительно рад, что нашёлся человек, согласный работать в такой глуши и за такие деньги, моё предварительное согласие по переписке – это ещё не показатель, – Нейл пожал плечами. – Думаю, мы сработаемся.

– В крайнем случае пристрелим его, – фыркнул Алвис. – Видел бы ты, как на меня смотрело несколько местных, не стоило всё же таскать с собой оружие. Давай, показывай, где мы теперь будем жить.

– Зато к нам лезть лишний раз не будут, раз у нового доктора такая охрана, – развеселился Нейл. – Идём, тут недалеко.

– Если тебе так будет спокойнее, то я готов хоть постоянно строить из себя твоего охранника, – за разговором они не торопясь пошли к новому жилью.

– Посмотрим, – медик ласково улыбнулся своему спутнику.

Предоставляемый госпиталем дом для постоянного врача оказался одноэтажным, небольшим, но светлым и уютным, несмотря на довольно скудную обстановку. Впрочем, мужчинам после стольких лет обитания в каютах кораблей и где придётся этого было более чем достаточно.

– Неплохо, весьма. Я думал, что будет гораздо хуже, а это место даже хочется назвать домом.

– Мне тоже тут нравится, – Нейл опустил свою сумку на ближайший стул. – Захолустье не всегда означает отсталость или серость. А самое главное – нас тут никто не знает, а значит, мы сможем жить спокойно без груза прошлого.

– Главное, чтобы сюда не прилетели дружки Грира. Впрочем, не будем думать о плохом.

– Отобьёмся, если что, – хмыкнул медик.

***

– Есть видеосвязь, – на мостике одного из боевых кораблей корпорации царила тишина, взгляды всех сосредоточились на обзорном экране, где в облаке обломков застыла среди звёзд старая станция.

– Мы на месте, – капитан был напряжён: он не знал, чего ожидать от собеседника, ведь редко когда приказы отдаёт глава компании лично.

– Сканирование окончено? – его собеседник, напротив, был расслаблен и даже благожелательно улыбался.

– Да, нет признаков жизни, только странная активность ядра.

– Удалось подключиться к камерам на станции?

– Лишь к нескольким, – капитан подал сигнал, и на одном из боковых мониторов высветилась не очень чёткая картинка. – Есть следы того, что когда-то в этих местах шёл бой.

– Я вижу, – мужчина жадно вглядывался в экран перед собой, куда дублировалось изображение, и сказал кому-то рядом с собой: – Увеличьте.

– Каким будет приказ? – осторожно спросил капитан после нескольких минут ожидания.

– Уничтожить, – небрежно бросил его собеседник, – так, чтобы и пыли не осталось, этот проект провалился.

– Есть. Орудия к бою, по моему сигналу… Боже, что это?! – в объектив одной из сохранившихся на станции камер попало нечто, словно сотканное из крови, страшный пустой взгляд смотрел прямо в душу капитана, и он готов был поклясться, что слышит тихий шёпот…

– Стреляйте, – владелец компании по-прежнему был спокоен.

– Огонь.

Станция рушилась, но то существо до последнего стояло перед камерой, и капитан никогда не узнает, показалось ли ему, или он действительно увидел, как с обезображенных губ сорвались слова благодарности.

***

Нейл обустроился в госпитале, наведя там порядок после не одного сменившегося доктора и дозаказав нужное оборудование и медикаменты, а ещё, пользуясь служебным положением, пролечил Алвиса от последствий жизни наёмника и избавил его от всех шрамов на теле – обоим хотелось, чтобы о прошлом напоминало как можно меньше вещей. Алвис по сети, удалённо – не нужно было светить лицом или всем подряд сообщать, как его зовут, да и платили неплохо – устроился в одну из небольших компаний и занимался математическими расчётами, радуясь, что не растерял собственные знания в этой области. Мужчины окончательно привыкли к новому месту, перезнакомились с соседями и работниками космопорта, Алвиса всё реже тревожили кошмары, и он уже не вздрагивал при виде случайных капель крови, которые мог видеть, зайдя к Нейлу на работу.

А ещё через какое-то время в один из тихих вечеров Нейл, сидя на диване в обнимку с Алвисом, улыбнулся своим мыслям и посмотрел в глаза напротив:

– И я тебя. Давно уже.

– Ну вот, даже не пришлось подбирать слова, – улыбнулся в ответ тот.

– Вот видишь, есть хоть какая-то польза от моего невеликого дара, – негромко рассмеялся медик, устроившись поудобнее – чтобы можно было любоваться давно смягчившимися чертами лица и целовать желанные губы.

– От него огромная польза, – между поцелуями выдохнул Алвис, – ведь ты всегда будешь знать, как я люблю тебя, что бы ни случилось… – это были последние слова, прозвучавшие сегодня, прошло их время, остались только чувства, эмоции и желание быть рядом, дарить друг другу тепло и ласку, доказывая, что любить можно всегда, невзирая на время и пространство, социальный статус и образ жизни.


End file.
